Sink Into Me
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: AU:Yuna is a writer for the biggest newspaper in all of Spira. Paine is her ticket to the vampiric underworld that she has to write about for her next paycheck.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sink into Me

Pairing: YunaxPaine

Summary: AU: Yuna is a writer for the biggest newspaper in all of Spira. Paine is her ticket to the vampiric underworld that she has to write about for her next paycheck. But the world that Paine shows her becomes much more frightening as vampires hate humans, and hear of the journalist.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the tale!

_What is it about vampires that we are so damned attracted to them? Is it their forbidden eroticism of sinking their teeth in our necks or any area where our veins may protrude? Or is their dark and mysterious manner that forces us to revolve around them and try to get closer to them? It could probably be all of the above, and well I wouldn't mind having one of them sink their teeth into me._

"Ugh…no that doesn't sound right. It sounds like I support them in all of their endeavors. It makes me sound like some sort of fang-banger who really needs a fix of vampire sex. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Relax Yunie, you'll figure it out. Besides you have the most exciting piece to work on. At least you're not stuck here having to attend meetings to find out more about Yevon and their ridiculous priests who keep having sex in their quarters with other males."

Yuna laughed at her friend and coworker Rikku. Their boss Lulu had been pretty strict on their new assignments and was really wanting for them to get them done quickly. Rikku had to do exposé on the priests of Yevon and their dirty little secrets while Yuna had to do one on the Crimson Vampire Squad that have finally come out of their own closet. Yuna was extremely stressed because the last time she tried to get into one of their exclusive clubs, they would not allow her.

It wasn't just because she was human; sometimes they did take humans, for their own personal gain. The problem was she didn't have an owner. And only vampires were to bring their prey, so to speak, into the club. Yuna never knew of any vampires so of course trying to find one in the day would be idiotic to say the least.

"Oh cheer up, Yunie. You'll find a way to get in. You know I think my cousin Buddy might know someone who knows someone who can talk to a vamp for you." Yuna stared at Rikku for the longest time as if she grew three heads the moment that nonsense spewed from her lips.

"Right Rikku, and I'm going to be able to have a few drinks in a club full of vampires who can tell if I've been bitten or not. And this vampire that supposedly you can talk to will flock at the idea of having a reporter goes into their world."

"Not like that! But this vampire, I've actually met before. She's pretty hot. I mean, I know you don't swing for that team and all. You've got your boyfriend Tidus in Zanarkand, which is like days away while you're here in Bevelle but you can pick up a hot vampire while you're in the damned club!"

"I went to the club once, and I didn't get in. I don't even think that this vampire friend you have-"

"She's Buddy's friend's friend!"

"Oh? And who is Buddy's friend?"

"…Gippal?"

"You're ex-boyfriend?"

"My mess-around candidate. Look Yunie, do you want in to that club or not? I know Screaming Glory won't be easy to just try and break inside unless you have a vampire. Do you want to do this story or not?" Yuna had to admit that Rikku had a point. She sighed in response and nodded to Rikku making the blonde jump up and down in total victory.

"Okay! I'll make a call to Gippal tonight so we can see him. After all, you promised me that tonight you would come and check out the rave party in Djose. And you better not be late tonight or I swear I will hunt you down at your flat!" Yuna sighed again at her friend telling her she wouldn't be late and that she would go. Yuna wasn't much of a party person but she had to admit, sometimes it was just so fun.

Rikku was always dragging her into things like that. They would sometimes end up crashing at Gippal's because they had such a wild night. Yuna would wake up to many calls and messages from Tidus wondering if she got home okay, or if she was doing something she shouldn't have. He was always such a worrywart that she would cheat on him. But that was because she almost came close to cheating on him with Rikku because she was wasted.

Yuna left the office and rode back home on her newest jetcar. It wasn't as fast as the motorcycle that Rikku had but it did get her from A to B. She never used it while going to Tidus' because it was just too much gas money, so she used the "airship." It was actually a train that flowed on tracks almost close to the sky. It flowed through all of Spira making transportation easier for those who couldn't afford cars and other things. And another reason she used it was because it took a longer time and she liked to make him wait.

She changed from her every day career clothing of slacks and a buttoned down shirt, into a sleeveless hoodie and demin shorts. The hoodie was zippered up but revealed a little bit of cleavage and she also wore neon fingerless gloves and high-heeled boots. Her favorite necklace of a Zanarkand crest that Tidus had bought her hung around her neck resting on her chest. Yuna took a look in the mirror as she was passing by when Rikku honked at her from the outside. "Here goes nothing."

She beamed at Rikku when she saw her and hopped on the motorcycle. "Is it another night when we stay at Gippal's?"

"Maybe? Does it really matter? We're going to have fun, besides I know you told Tidus already, does he need to know everything in detail about your life? Please Yunie, not even Lulu tells her husband everything! Some things they never need to know."

"Is that why you never tell your mess-around anything?"

They both laughed as Rikku sped off to the party. They arrived to see so many people outside trying to get in. The bouncer immediately recognized both of them and let them inside. Rikku searched the crowd for Gippal and spotted him instantly. She grabbed Yuna by the hand and dragged her to him. They found him talking to a silver haired woman with piercing crimson eyes and Yuna's heart felt like it was thumping through her throat.

She swallowed hard and reached out to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Yuna. And you are?" "Paine, I'm a friend of Buddy and Gippal." They shook hands but Paine didn't smile, Yuna noticed the frigid feeling of Paine's hands and wondered why they were missing warmth. But she couldn't dwell on it too much as Gippal engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I've missed you honey! I've been wondering where you've been. Rikku's been telling me that you're like overworked or somethin'. Well, it's time to par-tay!" Yuna couldn't help but laugh and start dancing alongside Rikku and Gippal. They caught her in a sandwich as they each moved their bodies with the music. Paine retired to the bar Yuna noticed, but she didn't take her eyes off of those three for a second.

As the music picked up speed Rikku and Yuna swapped positions. Rikku was caught in between her and Gippal and soon enough those two started making out on the dance floor. Yuna moved away easily and left them to themselves and wandered off to the bar standing next to Paine. "Sexy, isn't it?" Yuna looked up at her and Paine smirked. "The two of them. Making out like that without a care in the world. Moving into each other with clothes on. Practically wanting to do it on the dance floor."

Yuna started to blush with every word she was uttering from her mouth and downed her drink as if it were the last thing on Earth. She slammed the cup down and breathed into Paine's ear, "Wanna dance?" Yuna wasn't particularly bold, nor was she seductive but for some reason being around this leather-clad vixen she wanted to do unspeakable things into the night.

Paine grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. People grinded and swung by as the two of them started to move in unison as the music changed. Yuna had heard this song before. It was called, "Who Wants to Be Alone." Yuna sang the lyrics as her hips and Paine's rocked back and forth, and side to side. She reached behind her and felt the silver locks of her dance partner and closed her eyes losing herself in the rhythm.

As they kept on and on she felt lips touch the back of her neck and she moaned. She completely lost her grasp of everything else but Paine, the music, and the dance. Rikku and Gippal managed to stop kissing and looked over at the couple.

"Looks like Yuna is having fun."

"Maybe, she's having too much fun?"

"Paine wouldn't bite a person in public. She's not a bastard like that. She likes to do it in closed doors so the other person can give her two things."

Rikku stared at him. "Two things?"

"Sex and blood. She never drains humans. She doesn't take any humans really. Because then they'd be I guess…addicted. All she's doing now is having fun before she gets bored of dancing with Yuna. Don't worry about them. I promise, she wouldn't do anything stupid."

"If you say so…" They resumed making out as Rikku took one more at glimpse at Yuna seeing her turn around to face Paine, their faces coming together slowly.

Paine pulled back as Yuna came close to kissing her. "Yuna, wait."

Yuna stopped and pulled back blushing with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I didn't…I mean…I…"

Paine smirked. "Don't worry about it. You lost yourself in the music. Shall we go back to dancing?" Yuna nodded and turned around again. Her face was completely red and the two of them stayed the same dancing to every single song until the party was over. Her feet felt like jelly and Paine helped her walk over to Gippal's after a few more drinks.

Luckily his "humble" abode was conveniently close. Paine noticed that Rikku and Gippal had already left before either of them had found out and were probably upstairs doing naughty things to each other. Yuna was pleasantly surprised to find out that Paine also lived near the party but when Yuna asked if she could stay there instead of Gippal's she was politely turned down. When she asked why Paine replied with, "You wouldn't want to stay in my home as I have to drink blood."

Yuna was so intoxicated that she slapped Paine's bum saying, "It wouldn't matter because you're hot just like Rikku said!"

Paine shook her head chuckling for the first time that night and said, "Maybe I shouldn't because you might rape me."

"I would never!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite taken by a man whom I'm destined to marry."

"Is that why you almost kissed me?"

"I didn't almost kiss you."

"No?"

"No."

Yuna reached up and before she passed out in the silver haired woman's arms she gave Paine a delicate tap on the lips with her own. Paine opened Gippal's door to the sight of him and Rikku on the couch. She bypassed them and dropped Yuna off in his bed. She put the covers over the sleeping brunette and said, "Good night Yuna, it was nice to have met you."

Paine left the house to her own dark flat and didn't plan on seeing Yuna ever again. Boy was she ever wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: _Hi everyone! I'm glad you're here for the second chapter. It's a lot more drama, but I know we're all itching for the action! I promise it will come soon enough._

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the tale.

Chapter Two

Yuna was dreaming of silver hair and blood red eyes. She wasn't scared in the least, but a little confused. She felt water splash onto her face and woke up startled. The first thing she saw was Rikku's smirking face, and the blonde jumped up in her underwear ready to ask a million questions. Yuna threw her friend off the bed and got out of the covers. She was still in her clothes from last night and decided to freshen up in the bathroom in the room.

As she moved towards the bathroom Rikku said, "Gippal's inside. He's showering. So, what'd you think of Paine?" Rikku's tone was a bit suggestive and she waggled her eyebrows a bit, but Yuna's head felt a little funny and almost didn't remember who Paine was.

"That was the woman with silver hair and crimson eyes right? She seemed…um…I don't know."

"She's hot that's for sure, and you seemed to enjoy your time with her."

"Oh crap! I almost kissed her."

"I figured, I saw your face nearly come in contact with hers. You didn't go all the way though?"

Yuna shook her head. "She stopped me, it was as if I were in a trance."

"Hmm, that's good. Oh by the way your phone has been going off the hook. I think Tidus is trying to call you." Right on cue Yuna's phone started to ring and she hurried to pick it up. She saw she had ten missed calls and five messages. She groaned, and rubbed her temples.

"Hello? Oh, hi honey. I'm doing all right. Yeah, we had a lot of fun last night. Hey, can I call you back a little later. I just woke up. Okay, I love you too. Bye."

She hung up her phone and Rikku was making faces. "What?"

"I dunno, you seem a little…annoyed by him these days. Some trouble in paradise?" Yuna motioned for Rikku to follow her and the two set off to the kitchen.

"Rikku, you really can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Mum's the word."

"I'm serious Rikku. This is something you can't tell Buddy, Brother, Gippal, your toys, **no one**."

"Okay, I swear. I will not tell a soul!"

"Put some clothes on first and then I'll tell you. I'm going to make us some breakfast."

Rikku ran to the living room and rapidally put on her clothes. "Okay, I'm decent!"

Yuna was laughing and set up pancakes on three plates for each of them. "Yes, one is for Gippal. Do not eat from his plate."

"Okay mother. Now, tell me the good stuff. What's up with you and Tidus?" Yuna stopped to listen if Gippal was coming, but he still seemed to be in the shower. (How long could a shower take?) She sighed and sat next to Rikku.

"Well, he and I haven't been doing too well together."

"You mean besides him acting like a crazy boyfriend since you decided to tell him about the night we played spin the bottle when you were highly drunk. Yuna you really need to learn how to hold your booze. I'm surprised our little vampire didn't drink from you last night." Yuna's ears perked up at "vampire."

"What? Vampire? Paine? She's the vampire you were talking about?"

"Well, yeah. Who else did you think I was talking about?" Yuna buried her face in her hands.

"No, I think I remember last night that she told me. It just escaped me. I thought she was just…a human friend."

"No humans feel cold to the touch. But then again you two were dancing pretty hotly together so…"

"I hope I didn't make an idiot out of myself. I have to get her to take me to Screaming Glory."

"Ladies, lookin' good this afternoon." Gippal sauntered into the kitchen slipping in next to Rikku and giving her shoulder a nibble. Yuna noticed the hickeys that covered her friend's neck and shoulder and rolled her eyes. She definitely didn't want to imagine what happened last night after she must have passed out. She mentally kicked herself because that meant she must have passed out on Paine.

"Yunie? You doing alright?"

"I better get going soon. I need to go to Tidus' house before he has a major shit-fit about me not calling. I'd rather surprise him."

Rikku and Gippal nodded showing her out the door. Rikku shouted her goodbyes and asked Gippal if he could call Paine tonight. "What for?" "For Yunie of course! I think they would make a good match."

"I thought you were against Paine trying to drink from your friend?"

"I never said that. I just…look please call Paine tonight. I also have to be off. See ya Gippal."

"Take it easy."

Yuna took a shoopuf through the Moonflow and transferred to an airship at Guadosalam. She was glad it was the weekend because that meant she had some time to think about the whole Crimson Vampire Squad situation. She didn't have to have anything set right now. The only real problem she had to get over immediately was her boyfriend and the fact that he was becoming too aggressive these days. Yuna sighed to herself and watched the landscape pass her by.

Zanarkand was always a majestic sight to her. When she was younger it was completely recked. There was a huge explosion many years ago, but the city had been completely restored about five years ago. She always stared at the bright lights and the streets filled with so many people. Luca was a city, but it was nothing compared to Zanarkand. She walked the familiar streets until she found a familiar docked motor home.

The motor home was nothing small. In fact it looked more like a yacht than anything else. She jumped in and knocked on the door. "Anyone home?" she called. Tidus arrived at the door clad in only his boxers and was surprised to see his girlfriend at the door.

"Whoa, didn't expect you here. I thought you were just going to call."

"Can I come inside?" Tidus looked her up and down, really staring at her choice of an outfit.

"It would help if you stop staring. My eyes are up here."

"Come on in babe!" She stepped in to the familiar warmth and he closed the door behind her. Even though she knew the décor of this place she always had to stop and stare. There were so many different posters of blitz teams and other people that Yuna always wondered if she came into a teenager's room instead of her boyfriend's home.

She walked to his room and planted herself on his bed. "You went clubbing last night while I had practice…"

"Rikku brought me to a party. She and Gippal had me dancing all night." Yuna couldn't talk about Paine, at least not yet. He was a bit biased when it came to the vampire breed. He thought the women were hot, but the men who go around and just drink from everywhere wasn't on his friends to make list.

But then again, every time Yuna thought about Paine flashes from last night kept flooding back. The greatest flash was the almost kiss and the fact that her neck was also kissed. She wasn't sure if it was Paine who kissed her neck, but she had a feeling it was. Unconsciously she touched the back of her neck while in thought and Tidus kept staring.

"Something wrong with your neck babe?"

"Huh? Oh, no. It was a bit itchy is all."

Tidus started to lean close to her their lips almost touching. He rubbed her shoulders and moved down her back giving her a massage. Yuna moaned from him erasing the tension in her body and started to relax. But she moved away when his lips touched the same spot that Paine's did last night.

"Okay, really what is up with you?"

"Nothing. Look, I don't want sex, that's not why I came here. I wanted to say I need some time alone without you calling me all the time."

Tidus' lips flapped open and he gaped like a fish. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want a break?"

"No, I need you to stop calling me every minute of every day when you're on your free time. Let me hang out and have fun and not have to regret it because I didn't tell you."

"You want to hang out? Go. You want fun? Have it. But don't come back here because you're not my lady."

"Because I won't listen to you? Fine…let's see how long you last without me." Yuna stomped out of the boat and down the streets of Zanarkand, not once did she look back as she hopped back on the airship to her own home.

She didn't arrive home till dark and felt exhausted. She looked into one of the windows seeing light and was suspicious. Someone broke into her home? She was really not in the mood to fight. But if she had to, so be it. She unlocked the door slowly and crept into the room where the light was turned on. Having her hands balled into fists she was ready to strike until she saw a familiar patch of blonde hair.

"Rikku?"

"Yunie! You're home! I was getting worried. You didn't pick up any of my calls."

Yuna reached in her pocket for her phone and saw that the phone was dead. "Oops. Sorry about that." She sat next to Rikku on the couch and looked across to see the same silver haired woman from last night sitting right before her.

"Hello Yuna." Yuna jumped in surprise, and slapped Rikku on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me I had guests?"

"Well you just plopped down before I had a say about it."

"Paine…what are you doing here?"

"Rikku invited me for a movie night. She gave me the address and said it was a girl's night. I refused but Rikku is so damn persistent."

Yuna shook her head, "of course."

Rikku giggled and bounced in her seat. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! Besides I have some popcorn made and…Paine do you eat anything?"

"You mean other than people? Of course I do. I can eat food still. It's not like its going go through a hole in me." Rikku giggled nervously and decided to leave the two and slowly get the popcorn. Yuna hugged one of the couch pillows close to her heart and prayed that Paine couldn't hear it beating as loud as she thought it was. "Are you okay Yuna?"

"That seems to be the question of the day."

"Well then you must be acting pretty weird."

"Probably."

Silence was the only other thing that flew between the two of them as they waited for Rikku to return. Then she finally came back to the living room, she was munching happily on the popcorn already. "Paine, why don't you move closer to us? I don't think you'll be able to see all the way over there." Paine complied and sat on the floor in between the two. Yuna jumped up saying she was going to change, and ran up to her room.

As she changed into pajama shorts and a shirt she touched her neck again. Weird sensations flowed through her body every time she touched it. She knew it wasn't from her boyfriend but she didn't understand why she was so… "Turned on?" Yuna gasped and turned around to see the sultry vampire at her door. Paine chuckled and held up a finished roll of toilet paper. "Rikku needs more and she told me to walk upstairs and ask because she's incredibly lazy."

Yuna blushed furiously and walked with her to go and get it. "Is there a reason you keep touching your neck?"

"No, I…"

"Vampires don't necessarily have to bite to make a mark…all they have to do is kiss. I doesn't have to leave a bruise like the hickeys humans do. It just has to feel hot and the moment the marked human is touched, they immediately have these…sensations." As Paine was speaking Yuna noticed she was growing closer and closer to her. Yuna almost wanted to kiss her but resisted the temptation and Paine pulled back instantly.

"You would be a perfect candidate to bring inside of a club. Maybe one day I'll take you." Yuna leaned onto the wall for support as she watched Paine walk back to Rikku.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit. Maybe, I'll even let you have a taste of me. Wait, what am I saying?" She shook herself and went back downstairs. 'I'm just going to enjoy this movie night…nothing else.' At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Throughout the movies Rikku would frequently leave the room for something leaving the two of them alone. Yuna was resisting the urge of kissing Paine's neck below her and Rikku's places on the couch and tried to watch the movie. Paine finally left an hour or two after midnight and Rikku smirked when she saw her kiss Yuna's hand as she bid farewell.

Yuna stood still in the doorway as Rikku closed the door looking at her. "What?"

"Oooh, she likes you."

"Shut up Rikku."

"Oh come on. You know you like it. By the way, did she say anything about a club while you guys were upstairs?"

"Eavesdropping?"

"Finding information."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "She did."

"And?"

"I'll wait for her call."

Rikku bounced happily. "Good because she has your number and I installed hers in your phone."

Yuna sighed and shook her head. "Are you staying over?"

"I don't feel like going home. Brother is on a date tonight. You know what that means." They both shuddered and went to watch more movies. But even so, Yuna's mind would drift off to Paine and her neck would feel a little bit hot and tingly…


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: _Woot! It's the third chapter and we get to see some more action. Happy reading!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic! :)

Chapter Three

Yuna didn't hear from Paine for an entire week. When she finally got a call from her inviting her to an exclusive club for vampires Yuna didn't know what to say. Rikku was nodding furiously to Yuna and mouthed "go!" Yuna agreed, and they set up the date for the night after next. When Yuna got off the phone with Paine they both rushed to her closet trying to pick something for her to wear.

Rikku kept picking out very light pastel colors making Yuna scoff. "It's going to be hard enough as it is being a human in an area full of vampires but must I have to stand out with all of these light colors?"

"You don't have anything dark in your damn closet!"

"Yes I should. Oh wait, I know!" She pushed Rikku out of the way and walked deep into the confines of her closet.

It seemed like an eternity for her to come back out and Rikku was about to go and call the search team for her friend. There was no way in hell she was going to go in if it took Yunie. "Aha! Here it is!" Yuna finally emerged with a black shimmering dress inside of a plastic.

"What is that?"

"It's a dress, silly. I never had to wear it or anything because most of my clothes are light. But this seems perfect. I hope it fits."

"Try it on then!"

"I guess I should." She changed into the dress and it fit snug around her body. It came down right above her knees and there was a slit on the right side. It was tied at the top on her left side and it caught the light as she moved.

"Yunie, that dress is so perfect! I'm sure Paine will love it!" Yuna blushed and set it aside. She felt really good that she had an outfit picked out and Rikku said she would give her shoes and a little makeup.

"I don't know why we're preparing like it's a date. We're just two friends that are going to hang out."

"Oh please, she gave you a kiss on your hand. She barely touches people, or interacts with them unless she needs to. But I think you might be special. Also, if you're going to go undercover, you don't want to look like you really don't belong there. Make it like a date. But be careful, okay?" Yuna nodded and tried to sleep that night but the only thing on her mind were the various scenarios that could happen.

In one of her dreams Paine arrived at the door and instead of taking her to the club they ended up at Paine's house. It was a very cool apartment with many different kinds of furniture, but all of it was state of the art, and Yuna wondered how Paine could afford of all of it. "My family." Was how Paine replied without Yuna even asking the question. Yuna nodded and kept looking around as Paine got her a beverage.

"Make yourself at home. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Yuna wasn't uncomfortable in the least, and she probably she should have been, seeing as she was in a vampire's home without anyone else around. Instead, she scanned the house and soon he dream moved faster after that. They ended up in the bedroom and Yuna was pinned to the bed. Her arms above her head she thought her heart was going to explode because it was beating twenty times more than it regularly did.

Paine's face was covered in darkness above her and Yuna realized her body was beneath Paine's. Soon she felt a pricking sensation on the right side of her neck, but it was not unpleasant. As soon as the contact broke through Yuna felt an orgasmic ecstasy that she had never felt with Tidus. "Paine!" She moaned and the dream switched once again.

Lights moved rhythmically and the floor began to vibrate. Yuna was losing her footing and a hand reached out to stop her. She grabbed it, inching for survival and looked up to her savior's face. Of course the same pair of glowing blood-like eyes stared into her own with a smirk plastered to soft kissable lips. "You get used to it when you're here a lot." Yuna was confused and finally noticed all the glowing bodies mixing on the dance floor.

She couldn't tell where one person began and another ended. They were all enraptured in one another that they paid absolutely no notice to her. It was the ocean and she and Paine were the land. But Paine drifted off into the sea of bodies and Yuna went to follow but as she ventured into the endless ocean, she was carried away by their current. She ended up in strong-male arms with the same prickling sensation, only it was not as pleasant.

As the prickling became a harsh penetration Yuna clenched her eyes and woke up startled in her bed. She gazed around her room catching her breath and felt the same spot where Paine had kissed weeks ago. It wasn't as hot as when she first felt the mark, however it was slightly warm whenever she touched it.

She could still feel the lips pressed onto that spot and then imagined what it would be like if Paine's fangs had dug into the exact same spot. A burst of white hot electric pleasure seeped through her veins and energized her body fully. Yuna tried to shake the thought off. She had never even seen Paine's fangs. Not even in the dream. All she did was feel them. But feeling was enough to drive her to the point of sexual stimulation.

Yuna ran to her bathroom and turned on the cool water. A bath was all she needed. Besides, she had to get ready for work anyhow. As she immersed herself in the water Rikku burst into the bathroom. Yuna covered herself with the shower curtain, thankfully it wasn't see-through!

"What the hell Rikku!"

"The toilet downstairs is broken! I can't even find the damned plunger! I really need to fucking pee!"

Yuna glared at her and pulled the curtain so that neither could see the other. "Fine, pee while I take my shower, but please warn me when you flush the agh! Goddamn it Rikku!"

Rikku sighed as she peed but then flushed without warning Yuna making her scream. "Oops."

"GET OUT!" Rikku sped out the door running into the bedroom.

Yuna finished her shower in peace, and walked out with the towel on. "Why are you bouncing on my bed?"

"Waiting for you to get out of the shower. I wanted to borrow some clothes for work today."

"Then go pick out some clothes and shower. I can't have you smelling up the office."

"You're so mean Yunie!"

"I love you too Rikku."

The two of them got ready for work and met up with their cheerful boss, Lulu. Clearly, she was happy today. "Wakka got you something good?" Rikku was stretching herself on her boss's desk like a cat, eager to hear some juicy news.

"Maybe. Shouldn't you be writing instead of budding into my love life? Maybe, I'll let you do the romance column once in a while…if you find your own romance that is."

Lulu and the rest of the workers chuckled as Rikku scowled. "Hey! That's so mean. Why is everyone picking on me today?"

Yuna wrapped an arm around her taking her to their cube saying, "You're just an easy target today. Don't let it get you down. Besides you have to tell me what is up with you and Gippal these days."

"Why would I need to do that?"

Yuna pointed to an arrangement of roses adorning her companion's desk. Rikku gasped at all the different colors and a card attached to them. "It says 'To Rikku, thought you needed a smile. Love, Gippal' Wow…I…hmm."

"Something wrong? Trouble in paradise?" Yuna smiled mimicking her friend.

"It's not that, it's just you know me and relationships. We had a talk and…"

"More working and less talking girls! I'm really eager to read those two stories from the two of you. Get to it already!" Yuna and Rikku sighed knowing the conversation would have to take place later at lunch if neither of them were overworked. They both tried to get all of their facts done for their other projects, but Yuna was still struggling with the Crimson Vampire Squad one. She would have to hold that one until after the night with Paine.

Hours later the pair of reporters trudged back to Yuna's place. Rikku gazed up at the sky screaming making her friend turn around to see if she had lost her mind.

"What the hell Rikku?"

"Gippal wants us to be monogamous. I can't do that Yunie! I just can't. I'm not ready to be in a relationship! I always mess them up." Rikku sank to her knees making Yuna run over to her and hug her close.

"Hey, Rikku. Don't cry. You don't mess them up, they just don't end up working out. And Gippal…you two have been messing around for so long that it's almost become a relationship. Why don't you try it out? The worst thing that can happen is…you fall in love and you break up."

"Love is so stupid."

"I know Rikku. But it exists. It conquers over the worst of evils." They ended up staying the same spot for another hour until Rikku's phone vibrated against her thigh.

"Hello? Oh, Gippal…Um, sure. Yeah, we do need to talk. I'm actually going to be at Yunie's. Oh, alright. Bye."

"What happened?"

"He's going to see me at your house. He seems worried though."

"Worried?"

"I could hear Paine in the background talking to him, but she didn't seem…herself?" Yuna imagined a few scenarios in her head as they entered her home. She hoped that both Gippal and Paine were alright.

When Gippal arrived he did have Paine in tow, and her eyes seemed to glow brilliantly ominous. Gippal entered with a sheepish smile plastered to his face and he and Rikku headed off to the guest room to do some talking. Yuna was left with the glowering vampire and they sat in silence for a while.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yuna blinked from the harshness in her friend's tone. She tried to reach out and touch Paine, but she shrank away from her touch. Paine stood up and faced the window staring out into the night.

"I don't think we'll be going out to the club…"

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Paine didn't answer just turned to Yuna and looked at her for a minute, as if studying her one last time.

"Paine…"

"Humans are not welcome into the clubs for now. Things are not…well in our world. Your world seems to be tampering with our balance."

Yuna was confused. She fiddled with her hands wondering what Paine was talking about. "Have the vampires decided there was something wrong about assimilating into human society?"

"Humans have decided to take action against us and in turn we have decided to take action against you."

"That's cold."

"The world is cold." Paine turned back to the window resting her palm on the smooth and cool glass. "A human was killed last night. It has not made it's way into the news because we have decided to take care of it."

"We?"

"Crimson Vampire Squad. After all, that is who you are writing about, am I correct?"

"Uh…I never-"

"You didn't. Gippal told me that you and Rikku are reporters. And the last thing I need is your blood being spilt. Please…do not go near any of those places for now."

"Then answer some questions for me."

"I can't tell you anything important."

"Why? Are you a part of the organization? You are a vampire, but I didn't think you were involved with-"

"I am the vice chairperson. An old friend is the leader. And I cannot say more about it. This conversation is over Yuna."

"Are all vampires as mysterious as you are?"

"Quite so. We have to be. We've lived too long in the shadows and it's all we can be. Hiding has been one of our strongest points."

"It can also be a downfall. It can make you seem sneaky, dangerous, and monstrous."

"We are monstrous. We survive by drinking the life of another."

"But you don't."

"I have to."

"But you don't drink from humans."

"Gippal spoke or something? I drink from paid humans. The ones who would gladly let me taste them for a few dollars."

Yuna covered her mouth in shock. "Prostitutes then?"

"Sex is a mere gratification for humans. It is something I can give to ease the blood drinking."

"So it hurts?"

"Curious?" Paine smirked, and swiftly moved behind Yuna moving her hair away from her neck breathing softly on the spot where Yuna felt the sensation in her dream. Yuna froze, unsure of what to do. She wasn't sure if she wanted her to drink or not.

She was curious, of course. But she didn't want it to hurt. She wasn't sure of what she wanted the moment that this presented itself. "I…"

"I'm not going to. I never do without permission." Paine retreated, moving herself away from Yuna's body. "I don't drink without permission. But there are many others who wouldn't relish in the thought of just drinking from whomever they please. I have morals."

Yuna choked on a laugh. "Morals? I didn't know a blood drinker could-" She stopped after she felt a seething anger rise from Paine.

"I'm sorry."

"Humans always feel the same. I thought you might have been different But you are like every other."

"Paine."

"Don't. Gippal! I have to leave." Paine's shout reverberated through the house. Gippal came running into the parlor where both of the ladies were gathered and he ran up to Paine, holding her in his arms.

"Whoa, you can't go anywhere. If you set any foot near the club, you are in trouble. I know Nooj would like to have his right hand lady there, but no. It's for your own good."

"Stay…" Gippal and Paine turned to Yuna.

"I have to go."

"Oh no you don't. Things are getting way out of hand. You can't."

"It doesn't concern either of you."

"Give me an hour then, and we'll both leave."

"You're a human Gippal."

"We both know Nooj. I am actually allowed…"

"Fine. An hour. No more, no less." Gippal ran back to the guestroom and Paine lowered herself on a seat facing Yuna again.

Yuna stared at the vampire and touched the mark. "I want you to taste me."

She said it without a second thought. Paine stared at her for a few moments before speaking. "Are you sure?" Yuna nodded ever so surely. She needed to learn to take risks, it was her job. And one hell of an experience this would be for her writing.

"Don't you wonder how sweet I must be?" Paine smirked.

"In more ways than one." Yuna blushed and moved in front of Paine sitting between her legs and turned offering the back of her neck. Paine watched as she moved her hair and tilted her head offering her smooth neck to her. Paine lowered her mouth on Yuna's neck giving it a tender kiss as Yuna arched herself.

Paine licked the spot she kissed, and her fangs protruded. She breathed in deeply and urged Yuna to do the same as she penetrated her fangs into Yuna's soft skin. Yuna gasped before shuddering at the pain laced with pleasure as Paine fed from her. She reached up grabbing Paine's silver locks in ecstasy as her eyes shut and she lost herself in the feeling. Now she understood why sex was given in exchange.

Paine stopped feeding from her and stopped the bleeding. She picked Yuna up and whiskered her away to the bedroom. Gippal and Rikku came out of the guestroom to find out why the bedroom door had slammed so forcefully until they heard a tremendous moan erupt from the room and started smirking to each other.

Yuna was consumed by Paine and the pleasure that came from what they were engaging in. She had never felt more alive in her life. She wished that it could have gone on forever…


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: _Wow the fourth chapter. I'm really loving this story. As usual I only own the fic and my demented imagination. Reviews are definitely encouraged. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter Four

Unfortunately her forever didn't even last past the next morning. Yuna stretched her sore muscles as she looked out her window to greet the shining sunlight. She felt at her side for a body that she knew wouldn't be there and frowned. Groaning she sat up and looked around the room. Somehow she felt more aware, as if her senses had been turned up just a little bit.

She took a shower quickly and dressed in shorts and a tank. She thought that the house was eerily quiet and walked down shouting to see if anyone was around. To her surprise no one else was in the house with her and shrugged it off. She found herself in the kitchen making breakfast for herself and found a letter addressed to her on the tabletop. It was from Rikku, and Yuna always knew to sniff it before even opening it. Rikku had a habit of leaving perfumes that would address if the news was horrific or alright.

Sniffing it to find peppermint she instantly knew that it would be a mixture or worry and not, and to take some sort of precaution afterwards. She opened the letter blinking a few times in order to fully register what she was reading. It read:

"_Hey Yunie,_

_By the time you read this all of us will have gone our separate ways. I decided to stay with Gippal for the night and Paine had left shortly after she 'put you to bed.' I hope to hear some details of what went on between the two of you when we get a chance to talk! But in any case, I do have some things to tell you…you may not like it Yunie but you really do need to be careful from now on._

_Gippal told me that there is something going on with the Crimson Vampire Squad. He said it's not even safe for Paine at the moment and that's why he was strongly against letting her go. He was worried the moment she left the house and I didn't know what to do. As of now he's talking to her through the phone trying to make sure she isn't going to do anything stupid._

_I overheard them talking a bit before she left about this mysterious Nooj that they know. Apparently he's their Head Cheese and he definitely likes to run things. He's a bit of gambler and he stakes his life and his vampire's lives. I'm not too sure if he would risk Paine seeing as how she's the second up but again…I'm not sure._

_Gippal is definitely struggling between going to Nooj himself and trying to get Paine out of the whole fiasco of whatever the hell happened. I just hope he does something soon. Oh crap, I have to sign this already, he's done talking. Be careful Yunie. Call me when you wake up okay? I might have some more info for you._

_Love,_

_Rikku"_

Yuna ran to call Rikku and the other end rang endlessly. "Come on…come on…" She was holding the receiver so tightly digging her nails into it as if clutching it were the only thing she should be doing. She waited for what seemed like forever when she heard a groggy reply on the other end.

"Hello?" "Gippal? It's Yuna, where's Rikku?"

"Yuna?"

She guessed he must've shook off the sleep and became fully alert at the mention of her name.

"I'll wake her up, hold on."

Yuna heard shuffling from the other end and Rikku's groggy reply to Gippal. "Yunie?"

"Rikku, what was up with the letter?" It went quiet for a moment and Yuna imagined Rikku thinking what she was talking about.

She could hear Rikku getting away from Gippal and saying they had to talk about "girl things." Clearly, Gippal was not supposed to know about that letter. "Whoa, the hallway looks so different when you wake up with a killer headache."

"Rikku? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just had too much to drink after we left your place last night. It was a really crazy night."

"Crazy night?"

"Big time, a lot happened after we left."

"Like what?"

Rikku sighed audibly and her voice became a whisper. "Paine is in some sort of trouble." Yuna clutched the receiver harshly again. Her palms were beginning to turn white and her stomach churned, she hoped whatever happened didn't go too bad.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Not exactly sure, but after I wrote the note and we left, we went to Paine's house and no one was home."

"Maybe she was asleep?"

"That's the problem. Gippal went to check, and her sleeping place was empty. We searched the whole house and there was not a single person in it besides me and Gippal." Yuna went quiet with a million thoughts rushing through her mind. She slid down from where she was standing on a wall having her legs give out and bring her to the floor. She was praying that Paine was safe.

"Yuna?"

"Y-Yeah. Still here."

"I'm sorry, we didn't exactly find out where she went, but I think she went to Nooj. Gippal was so pissed that he almost wanted to wreck the place, but he decided against it in case if Paine came home and wanted to snap his neck. We left the place and he got a text message. He said, he has business tomorrow, or rather tonight. Yunie…we have to follow."

Yuna blinked a few times, wondering if this was the right thing to do. She shook herself then replied with, "okay." After her response Rikku told her she'd call her cellphone when Gippal was getting ready to leave and they would pick a rendezvous point. Yuna didn't really pay attention to those details, she was only thinking if her crimson-eyed vampire was safe or if she wasn't, what was going on.

She still sat on the floor after Rikku hung up with her. She felt like she didn't have the strength to really get up. While she was just sitting there thinking of horrible ways her interest may be tortured she had a very cold sensation tickle the back of her neck. Soon the sensation slid all the way around her body and inside of her and her vision went blurry.

The ground swiveled beneath her and it felt like she was swimming through a current of some sort and then suddenly stopped. Her vision magnified times ten and found herself in a club. She looked around and could see Paine standing before a man with long brown hair and a pair of glasses leaning forward with a cane. Yuna thought that he must be the leader Nooj.

"Have you received any new information Paine?"

"None. I don't expect to receive any after the fact we have hushed up the attack on the human. It will not look good for us. What did you expect after that? Sooner or later however it will not go unnoticed. This has to stop and it has to stop now."

"Ordering me around as if you are Chief? I know that you are my second in command and I value your input more than others. But the way I handle situations is very precise."

"Nooj, we are going to damage our reputation if things become unruly. Surely, you can understand that." Yuna watched as Nooj shifted in his chair and glared at the crimson eyed vampire. Yuna could feel her breath hitch in her throat as panic struck her. She hoped that Paine wouldn't do anything stupid and cause a scene. But from the looks of it, Nooj didn't seem happy that Paine was addressing him in such a manner.

"I will take your words into consideration. But that is all. I will not discuss it further with you."

"So you're going to keep me in the dark."

"You are guarding a human, and you hope that will not be hurt. Maybe you're judgment is clouded by this human." Yuna watched Paine bite back a retort. She was clearly angry about Nooj even guessing at the fact that she was associating with a human. Yuna wanted to reach out and touch her but she was paralyzed in her spot. She couldn't understand if she was watching what was happening miles away from her or if she merely transported herself into the situation. But no one acknowledged her presence. It was completely odd.

"Nooj…"

"I will think about these things. Go back to your precious human." Before Paine had a chance to say anything she was merely thrown out by a wave of Nooj's hand. Yuna gasped as her interested flew out of the room and her vision went cloudy until she blinked back and found herself in the same place as she was a while ago, the floor of her home.

She got up on shaky legs and looked at the time. Three hours had passed since she talked to Rikku. She stared at the clock in disbelief then went upstairs to find much more suitable clothing when she decided to go out with Rikku tonight. Yuna prayed that Paine would be alright after the vision she just received.

An hour or so later Rikku called her. "Yunie! I'm going to come over to the house. We can't follow Gippal. I'll tell you everything as soon as I reach you. But do not open the door for anyone. When I get there I need you to ask me what my father's name and what he does for a living. But you can't open the door until I answer, okay?"

"What, Rikku? That doesn't make any sense."

"Just do it Yunie, I'm on my way. Just don't open the door to anyone. Promise me!"

Yuna could feel her hand shaking and she was wondering why Rikku's tone was so forceful and a bit…scared?

"Yunie!"

"Okay…I promise. Just hurry."

They both hung up again and Yuna's mind was swimming with various scenarios. Did something happen to Gippal? Was the vision she had real? Where the hell was Paine? What was up with the Crimson Vampire Squad? Was she in grave danger? Yuna sat in her living room contemplating everything and decided maybe she should continue her writing. She sat with the laptop perched upon her lap as she decided to think about her experience of Paine feeding from her. She felt herself grow hot and the tingling sensation spread throughout her body again.

All she had to do was remember and it was like they were having sex all over again. Yuna smiled to herself. She really wished they would be able to do it again soon. It wasn't unpleasant at all. She wondered maybe that was the reason that people were so afraid of vampires. Maybe it was the amount of pleasure they could give from something so dangerous. But then again, humans can be dangerous too, so why do people see vampires as a completely different species?

She sat there for a long time typing her feelings into the article trying to assuage her audience that vampires were merely people who had a different culture. It wasn't a culture like a different language, unless they might have one, she wasn't sure. But it was a culture that was completely foreign and deserved some respect. They have been trying hard to assimilate into regular human society, so why not give them a try.

Then Yuna noticed she put too much of herself into the article. It almost sounded as if she were in love with a vampire. Not that she would deny the fact that she did harbor feelings for a certain vampire, but it wasn't something she would like to discuss. She realized she would have to do some parts over again. She sighed as she rubbed her temples and looked over at the clock. She wondered when would Rikku arrive.

The moment the thought escaped her there was a hard knock resounding on the door. Yuna sat up wondering who could've knocked. She knew Rikku's knocks and they were not so harsh. She crept slowly to the doorway and before she could make it to the door it burst into many pieces. Yuna screamed and tried to run away but strong arms wrapped her waist and held her tight. She kept trying to pull away from her assailants kicking and screaming and shoving away from them. She bent down till she sunk her teeth into the arm of the person and they howled backwards.

Yuna began to break into a run the moment the person let her go. She ran through her back door and into the night. She tried to knock on several doors but no one would open the door for her. She kept on running until she saw a patch of blonde hair in the distance holding another. "Rikku!" She ran to her friend and Rikku sank onto the street with an unconscious Gippal in her arms.

"Yuna! Why are you out here? I told you to stay inside."

"There are people in my house Rikku. I couldn't stay there. They tried to kidnap me or rape me I don't even know. Why is Gippal like that?"

Yuna knew she was speaking rapidly and that Rikku probably didn't understand what she said except for the bit about Gippal. Rikku shook her head, and beckoned Yuna to follow her. They had to get some place safe. Out in the middle of the street was not a safe place to talk. Rikku remembered that Lulu's apartment complex was just a short while away by car. She took Gippal in her arms again and she and Yuna trudged to a car. Rikku checked if the door would open and she used a pin in her hair to unlock it.

"Rikku! What the-"

"It's either we steal the car or we let those vampires get us."

"Vampires? Is that who-"

"Yes, but I can't explain we have to get some place safe. We're going to Lulu's. Now, come on."

Rikku threw Gippal into the back seats and Yuna sat in the passenger side. Rikku hot wired the car and drove off. She frequently checked in the mirror if anyone was following her, but thankfully no one was. Yuna was the firs one to speak up as she couldn't contain anything within herself anymore. "Rikku, what the hell is going on. Why are the vampires after us?"

"Because they know about us. They know about all three of us. Gippal is such an idiot for trying to go and talk to Nooj and get him off Paine's case. He accidentally let it slip that she may be with a human. Or rather with you. Yunie…we're in big trouble."

"This is a nightmare, please tell me I'm going to wake up."

"If only." Yuna sank her head onto the window watching Spira pass her by. She just wished that things weren't so complex and that it was all going to be alright. Then she remembered her vision and decided to tell Rikku.

"Hmm…you think it has anything to do with her drinking from you. She did do that right?"

"Yes, but that was the firs time after she had already marked me. You think it'll affect me?"

"Vampires don't usually get too attached to humans. Maybe, she slipped a bit of herself in you when you were marked? That sounds so wicked. Well, not the vision but her being in you. Wait…that wasn't meant to sound as perverted as it sounded."

Yuna couldn't help but laugh. Amidst them being in peril Rikku always found a way to make a dirty joke. Yuna gasped when they approached Besaid. It was just as lovely as it was when she was growing up. She could see the each overhead and then Rikku turned to where the village was located. "Been here before Rikku?"

"Once. I had to get something from Lulu and I was invited to the house. You won't believe how big it is."

Sure enough Rikku was right. The place was enormous. Yuna could barely contain her surprise and Rikku was smiling. They both were thinking the same thing. Lulu has the best husband in the world. Rikku took her boyfriend in her arms as they walked up the way from the spot they parked to the mansion. Originally it was an area that was once destroyed but Wakka had done the reconstruction for his loving wife and they had never been happier.

Rikku and Yuna approached the door and knocked before a man with bright orange hair stood before them with a calming smile upon his face. "Can I help ya ladies? Oh Rikku! It's you, comin' to see Lulu ya?" Rikku nodded and Wakka brought her and Yuna into the house leaving them to wait for Lulu who arrived down the stairs shortly after.

"What happened?"

"Geez, is that how you always greet people Lulu?"

"You're friend is hanging onto your neck Rikku, I don't think it's time for you to be smug. Yuna, you're here too. Something has definitely happened. Wakka, could you please make us some coffee. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

Wakka left them after giving his wife a kiss and Lulu brought them to the parlor. Yuna and Rikku couldn't help but take in everything that passed by and wondered exactly why Lulu worked for a living when it looked like she didn't have to. Lulu didn't seem troubled by this at all, she merely smiled at her companions and urged Rikku to leave Gippal on the couch as they sat in three other chairs.

"What has happened. Give me all the details."

"Yeah, Rikku. Tell us everything you know."

Rikku sighed as she looked at Gippal then turned to the two women. "Well, it all started this morning after I called you Yuna. I told you about Gippal going to a meeting. It was supposed to take place at night with various vampires. One of them being Nooj. Instead people exploded into the house. Thy were definitely human or else they would have died in the sunlight, but they were in league with the Crimson Vampire Squad.

"They didn't look like they were in the house for just a howdy doody. They tried to grab me and Gippal and well I used one of my dad's lovely products he gave me last year. Needless to say, the bomb worked and people went flying into different areas. So I grabbed him and we ran for it. I didn't look back or anything and we were going to make it to Yunie's but then she came running out of her place.

But when I looked they were vampire. It's become night and they are out to get us. They are not happy. I think they know about us. They know we're reporters. But they also know about you Yunie."

Lulu looked at Yuna. "What about her?"

Yuna shifted in her seat uncomfortably. When Wakka brought the coffee she took a huge sip despite it burning her throat. She gasped for a bit of air then put the cup down. "I'm in love with a vampire. The vice of the Crimson Vampire Squad to be exact. I don't know hat they want from me. But I saw them hurt her today…I saw it through a vision. I have no idea what that means or if I was even supposed to see it. Bt I did and I…"

Yuna felt the tears fall from her eyes as she remembered seeing Paine fly out of the room. She could imagine her being hurt and covered in blood. She hoped that it wasn't true that what she saw was merely a trick of the mind but somehow she knew it wasn't. Lulu gave the bicolored eyed girl a hug. She stroked her hair in a motherly fashion trying to stop her from crying.

Through all the events Gippal finally stirred and began to croak out for Rikku. She knelt beside him, stroking his head asking if he was alright. He tried to sit up, but felt a bit dizzy. Wakka brought him some water. "This is crazy…I knew something was up when they said they wanted to live with us. Just a matter o' time before things get outta hand ya?"

"It's not all of them that are like this. It's that council. They're not too fond of this. The only reason they were doing was because Nooj forced them too. But Nooj began to have other plans. And Paine…she's trying to undo everything."

"So he's trying to hurt her?" Yuna screamed hysterically.

"Not exactly, he does need her out of the way. We have to go and get her. Before he does something horrible to her. Believe me, just because she's vice doesn't mean he won't do it."

Rikku chewed on her bottom lip, and Lulu glanced at her husband. "What will he do."

"Make her roast in the sun of course."

"How do we stop him?" Rikku asked anxiously.

"We give him something."

"What shall we give him?" Lulu could feel this was not going to be easy.

"Not something, someone. We have to give him Yuna. He has personally requested her."


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: _Hello there! We've gotten to the fifth chapter! I had originally decided to stop the production of this fanfic, but I have got so many requests to continue it that I just could not say no. So, this is truly dedicated to all of the readers I have for this fic. I am so happy that you are interested in it and want to continue reading it. You guys are truly amazing. Thank you so much. xoxoxo_

Chapter Five

"A meeting with Yuna? Are you off your wacker? No way in hell!" Rikku paced around the room refusing to give up Yuna to that bastard. She would not let him touch her friend if it was the last thing she ever did. Despite the fact that she wanted Paine to be okay and everything, she would not hand Yuna over her. Over her dead body!

Lulu straightened up in her chair staring harshly at Rikku. "Rikku, calm down. Just because we may have to hand Yuna over doesn't mean that we will. It was just an option. Maybe, we can just let someone who is dumb enough to pretend that he is in league with the Squad and find out if Paine is okay. Do either of you know anyone who is like that?"

Yuna and Rikku shared a look but Yuna didn't actually believe they would need his help. "Rikku, you don't think?"

"It's worth a try Yunie. Call him with Lulu's house phone. He may pick it up and he may want to talk to you."

"In exchange for sex no doubt."

Lulu sighed. "Your boyfriend I presume? If he tries anything funny I will personally kick his ass, and by that I mean Wakka and I will do a thorough job that he may not even have an ass by the time we are done with him. Now go and call him." Yuna laughed at the idea of Wakka and Lulu beating up her ex-boyfriend, it would serve him right for leaving her every time he had a huge game and then there would be tellings of his exploits but if Yuna dared to even try to kiss someone else he would become a control freak. She huffed in annoyance as she went over and grabbed the phone.

Punching in the numbers she waited as it rang until she heard the scruffy voice of Tidus. "Hello?"

"Tidus, it's Yuna. Please don't hang up. I'm in some serious trouble and I may need your help. You're the only one who can help me actually. I am willing to talk everything out with you if you would just hear me out. Please? Will you listen?" There was an uncomfortable silence as Yuna waited for Tidus to talk back to her. But as she waited the silence kept growing and soon enough she had heard a girlish giggle in the background and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll listen to whatever you have to say. Am I meeting you at your place?"

"No, my house isn't very clean…at the moment. I am actually in my boss' home. It's in Besaid Island. You've been to this place before remember?" She could hear his agreement and a few shuffling noises. She smiled to herself knowing he was getting dressed for her despite having some "company." She gave him the rest of the address and finally hung up with him and she turned to the others. As she was about to speak, Gippal had begun to stir.

"Gippal!" Rikku rushed to his side clasping his hand with hers. "How do you feel? Do you want me to get you anything? Anything at all! You name it and I'll get it. I'm right here and-"

Lulu rubbed her temples in frustration. "Rikku, let the man breathe, he's only just waking up. It's been a chaotic night. Wakka, one more round of coffee and bring one more cup for the gentlemen who has just woken up will you?" Wakka nodded before giving his wife another kiss and ran off to the kitchen to prepare more drinks. Yuna smiled at the couple seeing as how Lulu certainly kept her husband on his toes. She wondered exactly how they had gotten together, but now was not a time for that.

"Ri…kku?" Gippal was sitting upwards gazing down at the hand that held his with confusion, but with hopeful affection as well. Rikku nodded taking her hand away from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was truly happy he was alright. There was no damage to him; they would all pull through this. Yuna smiled at the love that shined through her friend's eyes. She knew having them become an official couple was the way to go. Hopefully, after this ordeal they would really stay together.

Lulu looked over at the two of them, hoping they could get some information out of this man. "Rikku, this is Gippal, he was with the vampires, right? He met with the Chief of the Crimson Vampire Squad. Do you think he'll really be able to tell us anything right now?"

Rikku smiled sheepishly, then turned to face Gippal. "Gippal…can you tell us what happened? Everything, down to the last drop of information from last night. We need to know about Paine and Nooj."

Gippal sat up with a dark look cast about his face. He looked at Yuna with a sad smile then began, "She and Nooj had a terrible argument because I had let it slip that other humans that were not brainwashed were beneficial to the vampiric community. He didn't take that so well and pretty much attacked me. I'm lucky that I'm alive because Paine had been able to cover for me. If she hadn't, I'd be in pieces. You know that there was a human who was killed by the Crimson Vampire Squad, right? Well, he was one of their 'attendees' so to speak. He was pretty much helping them, but figured they were horrific creatures and tried to do something really stupid."

Yuna wrapped her arms around herself. "You mean he went against Nooj and the others. That's why he was killed. Gippal, did you let it slip that I have an interest in Paine? I saw something…"

"You are inextricably linked to Paine because of the fact that she has become emotionally attached to you. If she didn't genuinely feel anything for you, you would not have had the vision. It doesn't happen often because Paine never wanted to be with another person again. The last person she had contact like that was killed by Nooj, and as of right now, you hiding would be the safest bet. But vampires rule the underground, so there is nowhere you can truly hide."

"Harsh, ya? Maybe that plan you all have about her ex sneakin' in, will it do the job?" Everyone stared at Wakka as he put the fresh cups of coffee on the table for everyone to take. His eyes held a brilliance that none had ever seen before. He was truly ready to fight like a warrior if it had come down to it. And he wouldn't take no for an answer either. Yuna turned her attention to his wife.

"It may not work, but it is the only plan we have. If it comes down to it, we'll have to use our abilities as well. Spira's inhabitants thrive on their own kind of strength and manipulation. Besides, we would not have a corrupt dictator mess with my girls' lives, or the lives of their lovers either. I swear it on Chappu's soul that I will not let anything happen to any of you."

Rikku's ears perked up. "Chappu?"

Wakka became solemn and his gaze drifted to the floor. "My brother. Good man he was. Lulu's first husband. Lulu's first real love." The raven haired woman stood up and gave her husband a tender touch. Words didn't have to be spoken for either of them to truly know anything about each other. They were here together and that is all that mattered for now. Chappu was a being that looked over them, but that neither could reach. He was the past, but they were the future. But that didn't mean he would be completely forgotten.

Yuna ached inside. She hoped that maybe one day she would be able to know her lover with just a tender touch. She had hoped that one day the honeymoon stage of a relationship would fade and the swift comfort of just being side by side with her lover would be enough. But even more than that, she had hoped it would be with the vampire that she had somehow immersed herself with.

The doorbell rang and Yuna and Rikku swiftly moved to the window checking to see who it might be. Blond hair and cerulean eyes that matched with a lean body was what they saw, and they gave Lulu the nod to open the door. Lulu welcomed the sportsman into her home and he said his hellos to his comrade, Wakka. Everyone gave them a few looks wondering as to how they knew each other.

"We used to play together, ya?" Wakka slapped his friend's back and gave a hearty laugh. Tidus could only smile and rub the spot but as he saw Yuna, he went over to pull her into a hug that could hardly be called innocent.

Yuna let him hug her for a few moments, but then moved over closer to Rikku and Gippal. "Thanks for coming, Tidus. It's really great of you that you came to help us." Yuna's gaze kept shifting over to Lulu as her boss was giving the blonde a few looks that were not so welcoming. "Um…well the thing is…" Yuna fiddled with her hands wondering what to tell her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't very well explain that she needed him to infiltrate a vampiric base in order to help her current interest, could she?

Lulu had somehow made her way to Yuna and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "We need you to help a friend of ours. It is necessary that you sneak into a club and meet with a very special friend. Can you do this?" Lulu's dark red eyes pierced Tidus' cerulean ones and he started shuffling around in an uncertain way.

After a few moments he nodded, fisting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I think I can do it. What kind of club is this anyway? Why is your friend stuck in there and you need me to help him out?"

Lulu didn't let anyone speak, she just cut to the chase, leaning close to Tidus' face. "Our friend is female. Her name is Paine, and it's a very exclusive club. Do take a seat, you're going to need to." He did as she told him, and Rikku and Yuna cast a few glances at each other. They were wondering what kind of spark or flare that Lulu has to make anyone listen to her. Then again, the older woman was quite scary if you messed with her. They could just tell. "Paine has been involved with some happenings within the vampire community…"

Tidus was about to interrupt her, but one ominous look from the brunette, and he closed his mouth just as quick as it had opened. "You, are to sneak into the club that she is located. This man Gippal" Lulu turned her head slightly as Gippal raised an arm, "will be your guide. He can get you in, but we are not sure if he can get you out. Do you understand the depth of the situation? You could die if you do something stupid, and no one will be held responsible but yourself. We are asking for your assistance but if you do not wish to help us, that is fine as well. Think it over."

Lulu moved away, giving the sportsman time to adjust to the abrupt change in space, and his eyes immediately focused on a fidgeting Yuna. He could tell that things were really hot and heavy, and no one was going to ever tell him what the deal was. Even knowing that disturbing fact, he accepted it, and said, "Deal." Yuna's eyes widened and she moved to the boy that she had broken it off with a few days ago. Her knees gave out and she knelt in front of him, still having some sort of bond with him.

"Do you understand what's going on?" Yuna asked, pressing her hand to her heart. She knew full well that if things went wrong, Tidus would be in pieces and it would be her fault. All of this was her fault, even what was going on with Paine.

The second the name ran across her mind, Yuna's eyes flashed crimson and her body went rigid. She was losing herself; her body was cold, the blood chilled, and her vision sliding into whiteness. Then, just as quick as the blinding light of white, there was Paine strewn across the floor, clawing to get up. She lifted her body slowly, and there were too many lacerations for Yuna to count, each one much more deep than the next, as if she were whipped.

She was supposed to be spared. That was the thought that ran through her head, before Paine's eyes caught Yuna's and the poor human girl could see her interest was bleeding profusely on one side of her face. The left side of her face was crusted with dark red patches of the metallic liquid, and Paine's fangs had protruded into little dagger-like things that could easily rip her in two. Yuna had been so intent on Paine's face and body that she hadn't even noticed the person behind her, who stuck their boot in the vampire's back, and when Yuna was about to see who it was, her vision flared and suddenly she was transported to Lulu's parlor.

She went rigid and her body fell sideways. This time she blacked out, while the rest of the world spun around her, and Tidus had been sent to the club with Gippal.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Whoa, I am amazed by the progression of these chapters and quite surprised that I've still got readers. I suck at updating and I am sincerely sorry. Now that's all settled in, I am so thankful to you guys that are sticking with me on this lovely little journey. Chapter is gonna be all about Paine! Seeing as we haven't had much of the hot vampire in the past chapter, I thought it would be nice to see her train of thought and her actions. Especially since she decided she wanted to steal the show. Enjoy the ride my lovelies.

Dedicating this chapter to: **PaineMe **who actually got my ass in gear to write this. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Six

Red…that's all there was for a distinct silverette in the middle of what she used to believe was not the Lion's Den but a mere headquarters for her people. Crimson eyes scanned the area before her slightly blurred as her vision had been impaired during the beating she received. How had things gotten so complicated in such a short amount of time? That was anyone's guess, but Paine understood that this was only the beginning of something much more serious.

"So you're awake." The woman's eyes flashed as she gazed towards the other side of the cell in which she was held captive. A cool even voice flew out of a white haired fellow who was yet another companion now taken hostage against his will.

Paine was lying on her back at first, but with several shifts of painful movement that had her nearly gasping each time; she made herself get into an upright sitting position. She could see who was in the cell with her and an eye twitched. "They brought you here too, Baralai…" Her words were soft—raspy even—and her throat felt incredibly dry. If only someone would give them water or blood, then she would be fine. Then again, she knew where she was and there would be no help.

The young man smiled and nodded before scooting closer to Paine's battered form. There was a bruise on her face where she had been punched, a few lacerations that were healing way too slow, and probably more than a dozen cuts scattered across her skin underneath her clothing. She would be too prideful in even showing him just how much she was hurt; Paine always liked to put on a tough act but he could hear the soft hisses and gasps each time she moved.

"I suppose it is unwise to argue with Nooj's judgment; he's seemed to go completely off the deep end. What happened back there?"

Gritting her teeth as she pressed her back even more to the cool wall behind her, Paine sighed heavily before speaking. "He's taking this too far. He may have hushed the media about the killing, but he is thirsting for more blood. There is something wrong with him, Baralai. This is not the same man that you, Gippal, and I had become acquainted with. I think he might want to actually rule over humans or worse…make them extinct."

Baralai sat next to her and let her words sink in. If Nooj was as far gone as they both thought, then the situation had escalated into something very grave and serious. "I would rather not sit here to lie and wait like a couple of sitting ducks. However, the two of us are trapped in this cell and believe me I have tried to at least touch the bars only to be electrocuted." Lifting up his hands and cupping his palms, Paine could see the charred skin that made contact with the metal cutting them off from the outside.

She glared at the metal bars, huffing in annoyance of their captivity. "There has to be some way or another out of here. Is there a ventilation system above us? I can't seem to remember the detailed map of this place." Turning her head upward, she could tell there was a shaft above them. The only problem was being able to actually get into it. Paine would have to climb onto Baralai's shoulders and see if she could fit through the channels. As skinny as she was, those systems were not the safest of areas to be crawling around in.

As if listening to the internal monologue the silverette had about whether or not she could or should go through with her plan, Baralai chuckled and followed her trail of vision. "If they come to check on us and see you halfway dangling within the ventilation system, what will I tell them?"

"I'm checking out the sights."

"Hilarious Paine…Gippal's humor must be rubbing off on you. Or is that the sarcasm you've learned from this woman that you're infatuated with?" The glare she'd given him was enough to keep his mouth shut, but not enough to stop him from chuckling or grinning. Noting that anything that had to do with Yuna was a touchy subject, Baralai stood up and lent out a hand to his companion. "I'll tell them you're checking out the sights, but you had better come back for me. I would hate to die of starvation over this mess. You'll see that we both get out of here."

The woman snorted as she took his hand and stood up herself. Of course she was still in a lot of pain—no pun intended—but she could stave off giving into it and continually pretend that she was much stronger than she actually was. "You've got it. Now give me a boost."

Crouching down, Baralai motioned for Paine to put both of her legs over his shoulders. Once they got the hang of this position, he lifted her up so that she could reach up and pull the ventilation shaft. At first, she had to pull the metal grate upward and out instead of pulling it like she had originally intended. "I need you to lift me up some more," she told him. Suddenly, his hands were no longer at her knees but moving downward quickly and gripping her ankles. He counted to three before pushing her up—actually it was more like he threw her upward into the shaft, but she would scorn him later—and then Paine was able to scurry through the opening.

"It smells terrific in here. Note the sarcasm." She shimmied a little farther inward; poking her head through one of the many channels that linked within the system. At this present moment, Paine was glad that she was a vampire and that she could see through the darkness. If it were not for this ability, she would have needed a flashlight and acquiring one of those would not be an easy task in the middle of her plight.

"Just find us a way out of here, please."

Paine rolled her eyes before taking the metal grate and placing it back on the opening. She looked down through the grate and straight at Baralai before giving him a thumbs up. "I'll go check things out and report back to you." She didn't wait for a reply, and started to crawl down one of the channels. There was some kind of lingering stench like death wafting through the system and Paine hoped she wouldn't find the carcass of some dead human or animal or vampire in it. The shaft was cold to the touch, and even for someone who barely registered the cold it must be freezing to someone who wasn't of the underworld. It's not like there was a need for it to be this cold, there was no need for an air conditioner—at least not in this part.

Shuffling around in the channels endlessly, Paine finally caught up to another room with a few other people in it. They were talking loudly, and from what she could tell were undoubtedly human. Paine could not mistake one of the voices that were rapidly speaking, she would have known that simplistic way of speaking anywhere in the world. It was Gippal, but he brought someone else along for the ride. That was incredibly stupid; why the hell would even want to do that? She shuffled through some more right above the grate that led into the room and stared at the two humans. She was correct in her assumptions.

"We've been here for nearly three hours! We haven't found this girl that you guys are looking for, nor have we found anyone that we need to talk to. Are you even sure that these people are here? It's like they're hiding or something." Paine rolled her eyes at the newfound human that was brought along by Gippal. If they were looking for anyone it was probably her or Nooj. She repeatedly asked herself what were his plans.

"Alright already, no need to keep complaining. But it is a little fishy that I haven't found Paine, Nooj, or even Baralai in this place. It's definitely headquarters, and with the way that I was thrown out the last time I was here…something just doesn't add up. They shouldn't have accepted me as easily as they did, welcoming me to the fold…" Paine pressed herself against the grate now, listening to his words and wondering if she should alert them of her presence.

Suddenly, the other blond that Gippal brought with him snapped his head up and looked straight at the door behind them. He cautiously approached it, signaling to the other to be silent. He placed a hand on the door before tiptoeing and looking out of the peephole. He turned back to look at Gippal with a hardened expression, that was when Paine knew it was a good idea to tell them she was there before anyone came in. Softly, she pulled the grate and placed it beside her as to not make a terrible cacophony of noise. She lowered her head out of the opening and shocked the blonde to the maximum.

"Y-You-!" Gippal's hand clamped on his mouth before his tone grew and gave them away. He pulled the other blonde by the collar and looked up at Paine. He tilted his head in a nod which she replied with her own and motioned with her finger for them to join her. One hand out of the shaft along with her head and neck, she reached down to grab one of their hands—whoever wanted to be lifted up first.

The smaller blond who claimed himself as Tidus to the crimson eyed vampire, was the first to be lifted up and into the shaft. Paine had to kick him in order for the damned guy to move down the channel so she could lift Gippal inside as well. Just as he was able to bring his second foot into the shaft and out of anyone else's vision in the room, the door pushed open in an explosive manner. Paine glared at the two blondes who started scrambling within the channel and with two smacks they calmed down enough so that no one would be able to hear them. Luc kily, with the ruckus of the people who burst into the room, they were not caught and Paine was able to put the grate back right where she had found it.

However, now she had to deal with two idiots inside of the ventilation system with her and she would have to get back to Baralai and pull him along with them. It was one for all and all for one, and Paine sighed heavily as she realized that without all of these men she would be a goner for sure. She motioned to the blondes to follow her as she retraced her crawls back to the keep in which she and Baralai were held prisoner. She tapped on the metal below her to get him to look up.

"Have you found a way out?" He called up to her.

"No, I found something more useless than anything I've ever found before." Gippal and Tidus protested behind her and she simply kicked one of her legs out which collided with Tidus' nose. When this was all over and she would find out that he was now Yuna's ex, she would find herself incredibly smug with what she did when she didn't even know who he was. However, back to the present time she only shook her head pulled on the grate before sticking her hand out to Baralai. "C'mon, we might as well all go together now."

It took them a total of five minutes to pull him up into the ventilation system, and it wasn't because Paine was not strong enough. Gippal and Tidus were working her last nerve every time she told them to move and they wouldn't. At long last she got Baralai to at least hoist himself halfway into the shaft as she gave the other two a couple of bruises that mirrored her own. Both Gippal and Tidus whimpered over her inhuman strength before crawling in the direction she dictated for them.

The channels were winding, and it was like a maze within the system. Countless times they found themselves finding a route to another room that held no one within it, and were soon marking areas in which they had visited before. Gippal had told both Paine and Baralai of the mission he and Tidus were sent for. Paine was thankful that someone would try and fetch her from this place, but she made no remarks to thank either of the two blondes. She would save that for if and when they were safe and sound. The four of them continued on within the shafts, making sure that they weren't making too much noise as they crawled this way and that. All they needed to find was an outside shaft and they would be home free. However, they stopped as soon as they heard a rising voice making its way through the shafts.

"It's Nooj." Paine whispered and looked at the other three before her. "He must have heard that we escaped and must be trying to figure out where we've gone. Of course he'd be pissed." She chuckled as they drew closer to the angry yells erupting below them. Pushing the men in front of her, Paine wantd them to go by this particular room posthaste. She would rather Nooj not find them directly above him, and as if the fates were playing tricks on her, the vent gave a sort of stir that made everyone stop in their tracks.

Each of their faces mirrored the "oh shit" moment they were having, and the boys took that as momentum to speed up the process. Paine hissed at them to be quiet, so as to not bring any attention to themselves, but the vent gave yet another quake. Once again, everyone stopped and decided to glance at one another. However, the moment to look at one another was short-lived as the ventilation system finally broke under pressure and the metal began to creak. At first, it was slow and the shaft gave out a sort of whining noise before breaking through completely and all participants tumbled downward and hit the floor.

Paine gasped before coughing as debris cascaded around them. She turned her eyes upward and met the eyes of the one gentleman she had not wanted to see for the next few hours at least. Glaring at the man she once called chairman or president, the scarlet vampire turned to her comrades to see them trying to sit up as well.

"Of course, I had no doubt that you would find some way to escape your captivity. However, I did not expect you to bring along Baralai, Gippal, or some other human and entrap them as well." Each one of the men that allied with Paine had finally come to and were grounded where they were. It was an incredibly tense moment, and as much as they wanted to glance at one another to see if they were alright, they knew that they had to play their cards correctly if they wanted to see the next day. The humans could hear their hearts beating faster and faster as they observed the chairman of vampires peering down at every one of them. Tidus tried to move at least an inch before Gippal's hand caught his arm. With the slightest of movement, the elder blonde shook his head.

Nooj paid no mind to the two of them after that, his focus was solely on the two vampires who were now traitors among his people. In his mind, an extermination of them was in order, and for that the sun was to be required. Unfortunately, an entire day had gone by before they knew it and Nooj would have to wait another twelve hours if he wanted to try his hands at the execution. All he needed to do now was to stall for time, and have a little fun.

"This is absolute madness, Nooj! You must be stopped!" All eyes fixated themselves on Baralai after his outburst and before Paine had a moment to try and get him to shut up, Nooj lashed out with his cane and hit Baralai square in the jaw.

"Stop it!"

"You bastard!"

The two blonde males glared at the older vampire, each of them thinking of ways to take him on knowing damn well that they wouldn't be able to win against him. They weren't going to lose hope while staring into the face of some crazy fucker. Gippal's hands clenched into fists as he up righted himself before standing. Launching himself at Nooj, Paine and Tidus had enough time to pick up Baralai and move him to the other corner of the room. The second they reached the other side, Gippal's body flew and collided with the wall. He slid down; his ass making contact with the floor and groaned.

"Enough is enough, Nooj! Let them go and you will only have to deal with me." Paine's fangs protruded as she and he gave each other a stare down. The others tried to move behind her, but she only held out her hand to stop them before they could anything. Without looking at them she said, "Get out of here."

Gippal coughed and chuckled just as Baralai and Tidus began to refuse. "Like hell we're gonna leave you alone, Paine. We'll all get the hell out of here with you but not without you. Yuna's counting on us to bring you to her." Paine merely sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to argue with that logic. If they were sent to retrieve her, then Gippal would pull out all the stops to bring her home even if it cost him his life. All Al Bheds were quite admirable, especially in the face of adversity and Gippal was truly no different. He would probably grip her by the hair and throw her over his shoulder if that's what it took to fulfill his duty.

"You're annoying."

Laughing again as he fully stood, Gippal said to her, "I aim to please. Let's take him out."

Nooj snorted as his own fangs made their appearance. "You can try." He launched himself at Paine first, trying to claw her or bite her—she didn't know which one it was—before she tried to kick him in the stomach. Baralai and Tidus took this opportunity to open the door to the outside and check for anyone in the perimeter. The two of them started to run outside, screaming things to Gippal about a plan or other. They were probably going to find an exit while Paine and Gippal wrestled with Nooj.

Within the room, Paine was still trapped underneath Nooj while Gippal attacked his back and tried to pry him off of her. His attacks weren't doing any good and so he looked about the room before finding something of use. The eye not covered by the leather patch shined as he found just the right object, but it was going to take some time for him to get it out. The object: a metallic pole that would at least confine him to the floor if he was jabbed in the right location at the correct time, not to mention that if it sunk right into the floor it would definitely buy them some time to escape.

"Hold the fort for me!" He shouted, as he ripped himself away from the fighting vampires and off to his special task.

Paine barely registered his words as he wasn't helping any. Nooj had his hands wrapped around her neck and was throttling her with all that he had. Her first kick to his stomach had proved useless and now she had to figure out what else she could do in the minimal time she had left. By nature, vampires were a mutation—they fed on the blood of humans or animals in a borrowed life, but were not as undead as people had first thought. Sure, their skin was cold but that was due to the deterioration of the skin cells to which died under the mutation. What did this matter? Paine was only a mutated being and she still breathed air; Nooj was cutting off her air supply and she needed to get out of this situation fast.

Thinking quickly, Paine inclined her head with brutal force and headbutted Nooj hard. His hands flew off of her neck and he backed up just enough for the silverette to push him off of her completely. She stood before him as his glasses fell to the floor and he rubbed at his head before glaring at her. "Always the one to play; have you learned nothing from before?!"

"Just that you're still an asshole when you really shouldn't be." Nooj hissed at her and made another grab for her. This time Paine ducked to the right and spun on her heels, leaving him to run straight into the wall. She glanced over at Gippal to see him pulling on something, but before she could berate him for not helping her in the slightest, Nooj was coming at her again and so she struck out her fist to hit him right in the gut. She watched him double over in pain before she gave him another swift punch to one his cheeks and sent him flying with its sheer force. Paine panted as her injuried from prior decided to make a reappearance and she winced. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow…," she muttered.

Gippal groaned as he tried to pull the metal pole from the remnants of the ventilation system above. Some of the parts were just lying about for him to take and piece together for a later time, and others like the pole were lying there for him to use to ram into Nooj. Unfortunately, neither of his plans were at work and once he saw that Paine was not in the middle of a scuffle still, he hollered at her. '"Come help me with this!" She set her sights on him with a look of disbelief before giving him a glare that clearly said, 'how dare you even speak to me without helping?' Gippal cleared his throat as he gave another tug to the pole. "In all honesty, I wanted to help—really and truly I did—but you know that he's really strong and—"

"And coming back. So what do you need help with?" Paine asked him in a hurry, watching Nooj get up in her peripheral vision.

"Help me pull this out!"

Paine hurried beside Gippal and urged him to watch out for Nooj, as he tried to pry the pole from its encasement. She had to tug on it repeatedly while the blonde gave her a play-by-play of her leader's movements. At last she pried it free just as he was launching himself at them and she whirled around to stick it right through his torso. Nooj's mouth hung open as he was speared right through and Paine grimaced as she held the damn thing in her hands. Blood fell from Nooj's body in quick droplets while also staining the pole. "Ugh…" Paine ran and held the pole until it situated itself onto the wall right beside the door and her legs buckled.

"Whoa there, we've gotta get outta here!" Gippal caught her and held her by the waist, pulling her with him as they started to run through the corridors and to the outside. Paine realized they were still somewhere in the headquarters which was mostly a club but also held their offices and of course that small dungeon underneath everything. Her head started to throb with a vicious headache and pain shot through her body from every single wound, not to mention the soreness of having to fight a battle and push herself beyond her limits.

It took them ten minutes to find the exit, but to Paine it felt like an eternity. "There you are!" Tidus called to them and waved happily, all the while a couple of vampires had been knocked out in a ring around the blonde. He pointed to the dark blue vehicle behind them and opened the door for them to get in. "Baralai's inside and he's gonna drive us. I gave him the address and everything; we've just got to get to Besaid." Paine merely nodded as her mind swam, she didn't want to think about anything at all. She could feel the numbness of unconsciousness beginning to ebb away at her, and she fought it as long as she could.

Halfway through the journey as Gippal spoke to Baralai and Tidus, filling them out on what transpired with Nooj, Paine lost the battle and wouldn't wake until she was in Lulu's parlor with Yuna stroking her head.

* * *

Extra Notes: A little bit longer this time, I'm hoping to get them out to you guys faster and with more action packed goodness and fluff in it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: Thank you to my readers. I'm still amazed you're all reading this, and still like it. Um, it took me forever because to be honest, I was a little unsure of how to continue, but then IO found a way to make it work! Also, I didn't expect Lulu to be such a vital character in this story but somehow she managed to take over. She's such a mom figure even in my stories.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Welcome back." Those were the first words that Paine heard as her eyes opened and locked onto Yuna's. She could almost feel the warmth radiating from her smile and there was a trembling lilt of relief in her voice. Paine tried to croak an "I'm back" but that didn't come out so well. Instead she just ended up coughing in which Yuna had yelled for someone to prepare as glass of water and then helped the vampire sit up. She rubbed at her back softly, never breaking their physical contact, as if she believed that once she let Paine go she would ultimately disappear. Paine had never known anyone to care for her like this, and she was eternally grateful.

Paine nodded at Yuna after she drank her glass of water, provided by Lulu who was the epitome of calm, and looked around to find that all eyes were on her. "It's been a long night." She meant to say it in a joking manner, but never one for such frivolity, it didn't come out the way she intended. Gippal on the other hand cracked a smile as did Baralai, but that was because they understood her nature more than anyone else.

"I could only imagine. At least you've all returned in one piece, but that doesn't mean we're all safe and sound, correct?" Lulu right away became nothing but business. She was thinking of what they could do now before Paine and the others had begun to explain what transpired. There were dangers beyond their wildest dreams plaguing at their world, and all she could think of was how to be of some kind of help.

Gippal sighed audibly and everyone turned their attention to him. "There's no way that Nooj is just going to give up. Once he's got his mind set on something, he does everything he can to go through with it 100%. The three of us know this big time, ain't that right?" He looked over to Baralai and Paine. Both nodded at him, each with serious expressions passing over their features.

"I don't agree with his plans unless I feel that they are going to better our community, and even though I myself am not all that fond of humans…I can't just sit back while he decimates them. This is incredibly problematic and does nothing for the benefit of vampires." Paine touched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "I just can't understand where his descent into madness begun. It's frustrating. Why does he yearn for this so much?" She truly didn't understand where the idea of taking actions against humankind came from. Of course, many vampires felt that humans thought of them as monstrous souls but once upon a time they had evolved from the human race. Their ancestral links to humans could not and should not make them want to go ahead with a mass genocide.

"Nooj has this really unnecessary hate for humankind. Did something happen to him a long time ago with a human and that's why he wants to take it up now?" Everyone turned to look at Rikku who looked uncharacteristically serious. Ever the one to be the famed party girl, it was a bit unorthodox to see her taking an issue with the utmost seriousness.

Baralai answered her. "It isn't that simple; if that were the case then Nooj would only have to eliminate that one person and he's more than capable of something like that. No, this hatred stems from something else, something that's deep within him and impossible to get through to. He's always had this fascination with death be it human or vampire kind, but to distinguish the method of his madness, we still just have no clue."

"Even worse that his charisma is undoubtedly excellent. He's got an innumerable amount of followers, especially since vampires are treated as ticking time bombs. Humans always wonder when we're going to suddenly turn on them and devour them from the inside out no matter how much we explain our civility. What makes us so different other than our biological characteristics? We have only slightly evolved from humans, but it's still just enough to make them believe we're too different." Paine suddenly jumped up from her seat, the sudden soreness and stinging pain ran through her but she tried to ignore it. "That's it, Nooj wants a new found order of the world…one that conforms specifically to him…one that he can control and destroy at his whim."

"It wouldn't be the first time Nooj's thoughts have gone a bit too far. He did always have that kinda streak in him. So, he's even more obsessed with his power but how can he get away with this? Doesn't the council exist completely in order to make sure that he doesn't go off his rocker? What the hell happened with that?" Gippal rubbed at his neck as he looked between Baralai and Paine. As the only human of their little rat pack, he couldn't understand the true complexities that were going on behind closed doors in the vampiric underworld. He was allowed in high places, but not high enough.

"We've tried. Our efforts are becoming naught; he's just too strong. That and the council has been split half and half. Some support Nooj in all of his endeavors while the rest of us were held captive for even daring to think that his plans were going in the wrong direction. He's become lost, and he's got many within the league to believe him." Baralai sighed and looked around the room before continuing on, "as it stands there is only us in this room and who knows how many have been locked away or killed under the pretense of insubordination or treason linked to assassination. Paine and I were on the list to be roasted in the sun if you and that human hadn't helped us."

Lulu chose that moment to wander out of the room in a hurry; she was originally standing by the doorframe of the living room and watching the scene enfold before her, but with a sudden glance to Baralai after his speech gave her rise to leave the room and search for something. Everyone listened as she moved about the house, walking up the stairs to the second floor before coming back down and carrying a laptop in her hands. She took over Paine's seat beside Yuna and threw the cord to power it up at Rikku.

The blonde scrambled to get it plugged in while Lulu turned it on and then proceeded to tap against the keys like a mad woman. No one dared to speak while she concentrated on whatever it was that she was typing until Yuna chose to lean in close and read over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she read the text on the screen and then looked over at the others. She smiled softly before explaining, "We'll need to get this information out to the rest of Spira. With the power of our newspaper then people will have to listen and take precautions. Lulu may be our boss but she isn't the owner of the place. The one who owns it is Auron, so she's sending a message to him in hopes that we can create an article and it get it out as a special snippet for the rest of Spira to read. Also, Auron has connections with other reliable news sources, isn't that right?"

Yuna turned back to look at Lulu who kept silent for a few minutes before as she finished her rapid typing. She sent the message quickly before snapping the laptop shut and placed it on the table before her. Clasping her hands and intertwining her fingers, Lulu stared off at the laptop on the table before speaking. "That he does, but if he can get this information out in due time and before Nooj and the rest of that council coming to kill us all is another matter. We can only hope that Auron will agree to let us do this. He had originally agreed on the expose that you were going to do, but that was to hopefully pain a sympathetic light on vampires. Now we're promoting propaganda once again." Lulu sighed and then rubbed at her temples, "this really is becoming a pain."

"I understand what you're getting at, but if that news article comes out then won't the entirety of Spira be in a worldwide panic? Are you sure that would be a good thing?" Paine spoke up, her body tense as she tried to will herself through the pain that enveloped her body. Although she was healing much faster than any normal human, that didn't mean that any of the wounds on her body hurt less. If anything, they seemed to be amplified.

Lulu closed her eyes before opening them again. "Even if Auron says 'no' to putting it in the paper, then he has other friends in high places. You can't seriously believe that Nooj is the only one who knows how to run things in this world. Rikku, think you can make contact with your brother or father? We might even need their help. Desperate times will be calling for desperate measures and though I hate to admit that even a crazed mechanic is someone we will need to call for assistance, we'll need all hands on deck."

Rikku piped up and nodded, looking at Gippal who immediately threw his phone to her. She exited the room to go somewhere else in the complex and call her family. Rikku was in a long line of mechanics who practically built half of what Spira is. The airship that interlocks throughout Spira was created and manufactured by them. They knew machina inside and out, and once upon a time she was dubbed at the princess of that world. However, she didn't want to only be stuck with building things for the rest of her life; Rikku had a lot of different expectations for her life and hated to stick to one thing. That was why she had begged Lulu for a job at the newspaper. She wanted a change.

"Wakka." Lulu addressed her husband and in the blink of an eye, he was right by her side. "Call Luzzu and Gatta for me. I know they'd love to be of some service when it comes to you. Although they weren't able to protect Chappu in the time that he needed them the most, I'm sure they would love to help and protect the rest of us. Contact them quickly and see if they can do something for us. As I said, we'll need all the hands we can get." Wakka nodded and went on his way.

Gippal chuckled and all eyes turned to him. "You really got one hell of a connection line, don't you? Is there anyone in Spira that you don't know?"

Lulu thought about it for a moment before saying, "Nooj and his council. That's about it." Gippal chuckled again just as there was a loud ringing noise coming from the table. "So, he got my email." After picking up the laptop once again, Lulu opened it and began to read the response from Auron. "Just as I figured, he won't post it in the papers but he'll be looking into the matter. It seems like he'll be contacting a few of his friends to get things up and running. We should head to the office. We'll probably be safer there than in this house. Who knows if someone tracked you guys here?"

"And what makes you think that I would trust a human who has a lot more connections than probably Nooj?"

Lulu glanced over at Paine, her gaze unflinching and her words struck cold. "It doesn't matter if you trust him or me at this point. What's certain is that you're an enemy of Nooj's even if you were a loyal retainer. You are on a hit list and if you don't want to die then you might as well come with us. Understood?" She got up from her seat and left the room to find her husband and Rikku. She wanted to know if the two of them got through to anyone.

As the older woman left, Yuna got up. She was unsure if she should follow her boss, her friend, talk to her new almost lover, or perhaps talk to her old lover. It was all so complicated. Standing in a room full of people who were now forced together under a ridiculous circumstance, Yuna had no idea what else she was supposed to do. She stood in the middle of the room as everyone else was in a pensive mood but Tidus. He alone moved over to her and he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, this whole thing's kinda nuts, right? I mean vampires coming after you and her and all of us here." He was trying to cheer her up—make light of this situation despite the fact that there was nothing good about it. They were all pretty much screwed in the context of vampires vs. humans and they were all in the middle of it. How had things come to this? Yuna nodded, biting her lip and twisting the edge of her blouse in her hands. They would all have to get through this—they couldn't just let Nooj get away with whatever he was planning.

"It only seems like an impossible and ridiculous idea because you are human and do not know what it's like for us. Being kept away in the dark and treated like monsters that you can try and coax into assimilation is no way to keep us at bay. Sure, you may believe that it's a good thing for us and try to talk to us as if you can understand us, but you don't. Then you think of us as monsters again once we become riled up and cannot function in the same manner that you do. It's typical behavior, but it's not the only reason Nooj is doing this. He wants more than just to be in this world—he wants to take over it and make it into the ideal place for vampires and vampires only." Paine walked over, leaning so close to Tidus that she could practically see the veins underneath his skin pulse in fear.

She smirked slightly and continued on, "Maybe humans will be the pets of that kind of society, or maybe just something that we need to eat or to pass the time. I'm not saying it wouldn't be a good thing for you and something well for me…but it is his idea." Tidus opened his mouth to retort until Paine's fangs protruded slightly and shut him up.

Yuan chose that time to finally speak up. She placed her hands on both Tidus' and Paine's shoulders and gave them both a small push so that they would stop having a stare down and move away from one another. Tidus left first, muttering something about crazy vampires and why they even made him help them and how could Yuna dare to be friends with people like those. His ex-girlfriend sighed and shook her head as she watched him walk out of the room and then turned to the vampire.

"Do you really have to go and get him riled up like that? It's not funny." Paine merely stared at her as she chastised her. "I was worried about you, you know. I thought—I saw something while you were away. It was really weird and then I had a moment in which I panicked because I thought you were going to die and that I might never see you again. I'm a human and you're a vampire but I don't care about it at all, do you? I just…I don't want to see you get hurt." Yuna looked down, no longer able to look at Paine because all that replayed in her mind was the vision she got. Being linked to her was so difficult.

Paine stared at Yuna and reached out to touch her. She hesitated for a moment; her hand hovered in the air above Yuna's head, but then she softly patted her and whispered. "I can't afford to hurt you either. I'm not asking you to be involved in this; I don't want any of you to be involved in this, but here you are. He knows you are linked to me and I am the one who has to protect you. I won't let you get hurt, Yuna…I also cannot afford to like you anymore either." She removed her hand from Yuna's head; the girl flinched and then looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What? What do you mean you can't—"

"I meant what I said Yuna. We cannot be. If we're all to fight Nooj head-on then I can't afford to have any hang-ups, especially when it comes down to someone who I…" Paine's words trailed off and she looked away. Her crimson eyes flashed for a moment and then she shook her head. "I am doing this for your own good. I won't let them hurt you. From now on we're just partners who are trying to figure out how to stop Nooj. Anything else would be dangerous and unwise." As Yuna tried to reach out and stop her this time, Paine moved too quickly. The brunette stumbled and nearly fell to the floor, but regained her balance in the last second.

"But Paine…"

Yuna's words went unheeded. "Gippal. Baralai. We've got to draw up plans and start to move. Go find Lulu and Rikku so that we can get a move on. There isn't enough time, and I'd like to be in a new place before the sunrise." Both men nodded, gave a quick glance between Yuna and Paine and then left. They felt sorry for Yuna, of course, but they also understood exactly what it was that Paine was doing. She didn't want to have any humans hurt in the battle that began with them, but now that Nooj's plans were suddenly coming to light, she had no choice.

If she continued to fall for Yuna and create a stronger bond between them, then Nooj would undoubtedly use her. Paine couldn't risk Yuna getting into harm's way; even she tried to actively fight with her. The vampire would just back her into a corner or cut off all ties with her if she tried to. Paine took a few more steps to the door and stopped. She opened her mouth to say something else, but that was when Yuna started begging her to turn around and explain what she meant by all this. Paine didn't answer her, instead she just moved through the door and then out of the house completely.

Yuna's heart began to shatter; she covered her mouth so that her shaky cries wouldn't be heard by everyone as they began to file out. Rikku found her a few minutes later on the floor of the living room—tear-streaked and heartbroken. Yuna pleaded with the blonde not to saying anything to Paine; even though she knew that this was for the best, it didn't mean that it hurt any less. She should have known that although she wanted to push the boundaries and continually bother Paine that it wouldn't do any good. They were too different, in the middle of a difficult situation, and any relationships would have to be put on hold.

Getting up with Rikku's help, Yuna made a decision to just carry on her duties. She would wear a smile on her face to mask the pain in her heart—the pain inflicted by someone, whom she wanted to open her heart to, but wouldn't and couldn't open theirs. She sniffed as they walked side-by-side, and she made sure to wipe the tears from her face before they climbed into the cars. Paine was riding with Gippal, Baralai, and Tidus in the other car while she was with Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku. At least she didn't have to deal with an awkward car ride for the moment.

Rikku grabbed her hand as they sat together, running her fingers over her friend's knuckles in an attempt to show her that everything would be alright. They were in the middle of a war between the human race and a sadistic vampire who was hellbent on creating a new world order, a broken heart and a failed relationship that hadn't even truly begun was the last thing that should be on Yuna's mind.

Smiling softly while she was on the verge of tears again, Yuna sniffed and turned her attention out the window. The glowing lamps of Besaid were flickering by and becoming a dull wave of light—some hesitant flames blowing in the wind while others were of electrical value but not as beautiful or luminescent. Yuna pressed her forehead against the window pane and closed her eyes to try and fall asleep until they got to the office. She wanted to have some peace and quiet in her mind until she had to open them again and face reality.

* * *

Extra: If you guys are wondering about whether or not Paine knows that Nooj had requested for them to send in Yuna in exchange for her; she doesn't know at all. Also, very sorry its so short.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hello hello~ I know that the last chapter was relatively short and not all that much happened, but its picking up again! Especially since we have a lot more new characters to steal the show; I love me some new characters. Its also much longer than last time! So, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Eight

Paine was currently rubbing her right temple as Tidus belted out horrific song lyrics in the seat right behind her own. She was riding in the passenger seat as Gippal was the one driving. Baralai had taken the spot right behind the Al Bhed while Tidus climbed in last, practically bouncing with excitement at what was going on. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be excited about the vampires going against all of humanity, but it was just like a plot of some age old horror film—the kind he used to watch when he was younger even though he wasn't supposed to. It was almost as if he was now some kind of actor playing a huge role even though it wasn't his show to run.

The vampire in the seat in front of him was not amused by the existence of Tidus in the first place and was pretty much ready to take the wheel from Gippal and crash the bloody car if he kept on singing like a dying animal. There were whines upon whines coming out of his mouth, and she was just about ready to wring his neck if he kept this on any longer. Scarlet eyes flashed over to the driver who bit his lip to keep his laughter at bay, while his vampire partner in crime behind him was nonchalantly looking elsewhere; there was the matter of his shoulders dropping down and coming back up in silent laughter and Paine was ready to kill them both for being accomplices to her ears bleeding.

With a huff, the woman whipped around from her seat, glaring daggers right at Tidus and forcibly hissed at him. "If you don't shut the fuck up _right now_, so help me I will rip your throat out and show it to you." She continued to glare at him as he promptly shut his trap and tried to blend in with the seat cushions. He even gulped as she looked at him, her eyes were practically glinting with bloodlust, and Tidus was pretty sure he did not want to be on the menu for any vampire. He opened his mouth to say something once she swiveled back around, but thought better of it and just looked over at Baralai for some help.

Baralai shrugged his shoulders at him for a moment before sighing and glancing over at Paine. He supposed it would do well to say something so the moment would not be as awkward as it became. Pressing his weight against the back of Gippal's chair, he smiled over at Paine politely before speaking. "Well, for what it's worth he wasn't _that _terrible at singing; just a little off-key. Maybe if he had lessons he could have been given a gold opportunity—"

Gippal's calm façade cracked and he practically cackled; swerving the car so he didn't hit any of the other ones that were going at a snail's pace down the road, he tried to hold back the laughter but it was too late. Paine's death stares had moved from Tidus and over to the two men she called friends, several death sequences for them both running through her mind. She wondered exactly how sad Rikku would be if her on again off again boytoy was maimed and left for dead by her own two hands. Paine wouldn't give a damn if the girl cried so hard that an ocean took over Spira if it gave her her own selfish happiness.

She huffed once again, her arms crossing over her chest as she desperately wondered if they were at the newspaper office yet. It couldn't get any worse she supposed, but Baralai had given Tidus the green light to sing once more the moment she turned around in her seat to look at the scenery before them. The streets of Bevelle were becoming nothing more than a blur of lights while Tidus filled in as a terrible stereo; Paine was itching to kill him already.

Turning back around once more as the blond hit a particularly high note that even made Gippal flinch and swerve again, the vampire lashed out and her hand made contact with the collar of his shirt. She was hissing again, her fangs suddenly protruding as her eyes flashed a little darker—the bloodlust taking a hold of her in a fit of anger—while Baralai had to try and push her back and tug Tidus closer to him. The blond practically shrieked while she was about punch a hole right through him, but luckily as the seatbelt was caught against her body she couldn't move all that far.

"If you guys don't settle down this minute we're gonna crash!" Gippal's voice rang out through the screaming, hissing, and other chaos caused by the fiasco. He could only imagine what the scene looked like from the other car trailing behind them as they made their way to office. He had almost hit but narrowly avoided smashing into a truck and about three or four other cars that were either jeeps or minivans. He wondered whether his passengers were looking into early grave rights because from the way they were acting while aboard, they were all pretty much going to die.

The other three began to settle down when Gippal took his eyes off the road for about a millisecond to glare at each and every one of them for making this trip hell. He would have actually crashed one of the sides, if this car wasn't a precious heirloom from his family that he didn't want to dent and given that kind of behavior maybe Paine would have killed him for trying. Luckily, the silver haired woman dropped her hold of Tidus while scowling and trying to sit down in her seat like a dignified person. Over in the back, Baralai tried to fix the blond up while getting him to breathe deeply and gain control of the fear that the other vampire placed into him.

Shaking his head as they drove into the parking lot of the newspaper office, Gippal was glad that things calmed down and that they could finally get out of the damned car. They were lucky to escape without any massive injuries, and as he put the car to park he glanced over at Paine and gave a slight whistle. She was still grumbling beside him as her hand kept twitching with the need to either punch or brutally scratch the living hell out of Tidus. It wouldn't do well to kill Yuna's ex-boyfriend however, knowing the way that she functions; she would probably do everything in her power to ensure that Tidus and his funeral would be one hell of an engagement.

"Don't look so down, at least we made it in one piece." Gippal told her as she gave him one last lingering look that explained he should shut up before she kills him too, and then she opened the door with unnecessary force before climbing out. Paine slammed the door after she exited it, moving over to the approaching vehicle and signaling them to park right beside Gippal's car, hoping that she could talk to someone else who had a lot more sense than the four men she rode with.

Gippal, Baralai, and Tidus winced at the force of the slammed door before glancing around at each other and sighing collectively. Paine had enough mood swings for fifty pregnant women, and Tidus was pretty sure he was beginning to understand the full extent of it. They all had one more last lingering look between them before getting out of the car so that their next mission could begin. It was time to figure out a way to crack down on Nooj's plans and save the entirety of Spira. If they could find a way so that there wouldn't be any casualties—it was a long shot, but they would have to try.

Lulu was the first to exit Wakka's car. She stepped out with as much as grace as that of a royal lady, before holding the door open for Yuna and Rikku. Wakka was the last to exit the car, fumbling out of it as he had nearly slipped on a puddle of water that was there and chuckled at his own clumsiness. His wife however was not amused by his antics and merely shook her head as if disappointed in her choice of husband. She loved him, but sometimes he was just so silly.

"So, we've finally arrived at the office. Hopefully, we'll be a little safer here than in the house. Rikku's father and brother will be arriving as well along with Luzzu and Gatta. This situation is becoming a bit too grave for any normal officers and so we've called in two of the Crusaders that we know. More than likely, they will contact their superiors and a full on investigation will have to occur…or worse than that." Lulu explained this to the four who had rode in the other car, getting them up to speed on the situation.

Rikku chose to pipe up as well. "Auron's already inside; getting from his home in Zanarkand to the office in Bevelle isn't difficult for him at all. He's currently figuring out what else we can do now that we don't want Spira in a worldwide panic due to the newspaper. Although he's got all these different connections, it's going to be a real doozy to see what we can do." She shrugged before moving over to Gippal poking him in the nose for a little amusement. He took hold of her hand before kissing it so she could pretend to swoon while everyone else decided to walk up to the office.

The journey to the office was uneventful as Yuna tried to avoid looking at Paine every chance that she could get because the vampire was giving her a mess of pain running through her heart. She took in several breaths to calm herself as she stood by Tidus who only rubbed her arm in comfort. He had no idea what she was going through, a relationship that hadn't even begun hurt her more than breaking off the one she had with him for a consecutive number of years. She smiled at him however, even though tears were welling up in her eyes that she did not want to shed. Luckily, they were able to get to the office without her actually crying. Yuna practically ran to her cubicle just to sit down, everyone asking if she was fine to which she merely replied that she might have forgotten something in there.

She sat in her chair, facing the computer that she had written many a column with and tapped at the edge of her desk with a finger. Things were becoming increasingly complicated and she wondered if any of this would come out okay. Her mind was focused on her heart when it should have been focused on the mission to save the world. A tear fell down and hurriedly she pressed her hand to her cheek to capture it and wipe it away. She had to wipe the sadness away, try and act as if she were fine and could stand on her own two feet. She could not be emotional right now; everyone had a job to do and a part to play.

"I was harsh, but it's necessary right now." Yuna choked up, a hitch catching in her throat as she whirled around in her chair. Of course she wouldn't have noticed the vampire moving around. Her steps were always so light so that none could sense her presence. Yuna pushed herself to sit up straight with the arms of her chair, nails digging deep into the fabric that covered them. Her lips pulled into a thin line as she didn't know what to say to Paine. Yuna was hurt. They had to be strong. They couldn't afford to like each other while a war was about to begin.

Yuna nodded, not wanting to open her mouth because if she did then all of her pain would slip out and probably annoy the vampire. Paine on the other hand approached her quietly, moving close so that she could dip down and hover her face right above Yuna's. The human had no choice but to look at her now as she was the only thing in her line of vision. Every attractive feature on the vampire's face was hers to stare at, a fierce feeling of possession ebbing at her person. Yuna's lips trembled because she was aching to press her mouth against Paine's—it was embarrassing how much she wanted it.

"I can't even promise that when this is over, that we can come together and have a chat about us." The words struck Yuna hard; they were like a knife in her body, plunging deeper and deeper with every word Paine uttered. "This—us—it just cannot be. We're different, we're complicated, and we're two opposing beings that should not be able to mingle. As much as we try; it's just not going to happen without some sort of sacrifice."

Yuna's body moved out of her own volition; it was just a reflex, she told herself. However, as much of a reflex as she wanted to believe it was this was just something she wanted and did due to some kind of need. Moving her arms up from the chair, she wrapped them around Paine's neck and brought her lips up as the vampire peered down at her. The whole thing was so swift that even Paine had not known what was going on before it was too late—not that she was going to stop it anyway. The lips that had found their way onto her own were soft and supple; they opened eagerly as her tongue found its way past her lips. She gave in to the temptation—they both gave into the temptation.

The human was the first to pull back however, as the entire endeavor was her fault. She moved back to sit down guiltily. Her fingers trailed to where Paine kissed her back, and began to look away; this was the opposite of what Paine was trying to tell her. This was just the opposite of what they were supposed to be doing. Yuna shook her head, trying to convince herself that perhaps she should stay away from Paine completely, move away from her even though they had to work together. If they weren't alone with one another anymore then no more mishaps could occur.

Just as Yuna opened her mouth and looked over at the vampire, the words caught in her throat. Without any lights on in the office, Paine was ethereal. She shone all on her own, and she was just as beautiful as she was probably deadly. Yuna's gaze travelled from her full face to down her body or what was provided by the lights flickering outside anyway. Since the vampire chose to wear only dark clothing, it seemed as if she were just a mass of darkness instead of the riotous light that Yuna seemed to be to her. Yuna blinked slowly, thoughts filling her mind and were practically eating her up inside.

"I'm sorry." She said at last. Paine moved away from the chair, her face an indifferent mask but Yuna was sure that something was sparked in her. If she didn't like the kiss then she could have just pushed her away instead of reciprocating. The two of them could not be trusted alone with one another if these things were going to keep happening.

Paine just moved away, turning around to retreat from the cubicle the moment that Rikku burst in. "Hey you two! Come quick, Auron says that we have to have a meeting right this sec. Also, pop and Brother are already climbing the stairs and you finally get to see what the whole hub-ubb is with them!" Her enthusiasm had not seeped into the women that she was talking to, and it was evident that she was trying to be as perky as she could despite the tension that was within the cubicle.

Paine pushed past the blonde, moving as swift as she dared to and trying to look as if she was running from the situation. Her mind was filling up with thoughts of Yuna and what she wanted to do despite the tough act she tried to put on her for her. It was all just too ridiculous right now, and so she went into Auron's office without even a glance back at the two human women. She didn't want to look at them for the sheer fact that she wouldn't be able to hold herself back.

Rikku and Yuna however glanced at one another. Yuna's teeth were digging into her bottom lips, guilt all over her face while Rikku put her hands on her hips and stared pointedly at her. "You two were about to make-out if I hadn't come in right?" Yuna gave her friend a dirty look before pushing off the chair and storming past her. The tingling in her neck from way back when she and Paine grew to like each other suddenly there. If Rikku wanted gossip about her love life, right now was neither the time nor the place. Although the Al Bhed had been her shoulder to lean on once they were in the car, right now she was annoying the brunette with that smug look on her face.

Yuna already knew what Rikku was getting at. There was no way in hell that she and Paine would be able to stay away from each other. They didn't have a relationship as of yet—or at least one that was conclusive and exclusive—there was something that always brought them passionately together. Yuna couldn't deny it and she was sure that Paine couldn't either. Whatever it was that made them hot for one another, they were simply trying to get rid of it or avoid each other so that scorching passion between them would fade. It wasn't going to in an hour or a day or a week or a month, it would take time and right now they didn't have any.

In any case, Yuna walked over to Auron's room touching her neck gently and willing the tingling away, while Rikku walked right behind her and as soon as everyone was gathered he began to talk. He sat behind the desk, papers stacked at either of it on the floor, an assortment of pens, and a laptop right in front of him. The phone was placed at the edge of the desk, so close to falling if the man had even brushed up against it in anger but no one ever told him to move it to another destination in the room. Even when he slammed the phone down, it didn't fall off and it was some sort of a miracle.

"We can begin." He started as he looked directly at Yuna and Rikku. "So, this head vampire chief of yours has gone off the deep end and is making plans for world domination. Is this some kind of low budget film production, or does he really think he can succeed in this?" His gaze moved from the two young women who worked in his company to the vampire who used to work for Nooj.

Paine fought the urge to snort as the old man looked at her with one eye, a gaze that would probably intimidate anyone that wasn't her. "It's the truth, and I have to stand by that truth. He is emotionally and mentally unstable, but that does make him a formidable physical foe. He's been trained in the art to kill, accepts death no matter what the cause, and is somewhat sadistic."

"Somewhat? Paine, with all due respect…the lacerations that he had inflicted upon you could have been fatal if you were not a vampire. With the damage he'd done to your ribs and some to your lungs…you would have been choking on blood until you drowned in it." Baralai came forth, his lips thinning as the image of a broken Paine laid out before him in the dungeon passed through his mind. He had almost thought she were dead, but given what they were it was likely impossible and it would be stupid if he killed her and thrown her corpse into the dungeon.

"I'm still in the process of healing; I will be fine."

Auron scoffed as he sat back in his chair, eyeing the two vampires. "I'm still a little confused as to why the two of you would want to help us measly humans out. Don't you think the rest of us as below you? Shallow creatures that would do anything to save their hides, and not to mention, there are a lot of you who think us as a reliable food source whether it is given willingly or forcibly taken from us. There is no such reason for you to think of us in a positive light."

"You're right; there are certain humans I think of as nothing but bits and pieces that should be left for the bottom of the food chain." Paine walked up to the desk, pressed her hands against the surface of it and stared directly into Auron's face. "As many reasons as there are to hold against the entirety of the human race for their transgressions against us and against their own kind…I don't hold it against you personally. I also don't think that it should be right for any person whether they be human or not to try and take power that doesn't belong to them and use it willingly for their own gain, especially to harm others. I don't believe in causing harm against someone unless there is a good viable reason, like pissing me off for instance." Her words were a low rumble with her last sentence as she and Auron had a stare-off.

Tidus gulped, moved closer to Gippal while both he and Rikku just glanced over at him. Although Rikku did not know what happened in the car, she was certain that the little Blitzball player had done something to anger her. Or if he hadn't, then it was most certainly circling around the fact that he and Yuna were once going steady. Whatever the case was, Rikku was positive that the two of them were between enemies and casual acquaintances at this point.

"Whatever their reasoning is for helping us right now is of no consequence." Lulu moved from Wakka's side to Paine's. Her demeanor was as calm as that of before a storm approaching and her husband stood near the window of the office while watching for any other of their visitors. "Right now, we need a course of action to take against Nooj and the vampire council. They're making negotiations for a direct attack against all humans in Spira…or at least that's what we believe they are doing. Our job is to help the citizens of Spira and keep them safe from harm."

"And here I thought that was our job." Everyone in the room turned to look over at the newcomers. Leaning against the entrance to the room stood both Luzzu and Gatta. The badges of their ranks glimmering against their casual clothing; clearly they were off duty but were still able to work for Lulu and Wakka during their time of need. Luzzu was the one that spoke, a smile on his face despite the situation. He was a Crusader along with Gatta; the highest policing corps of Spira who were always ready to face any and all enemies that dared to mess with their world and their people.

"We heard there was a situation here…but we didn't expect anything like this." The younger of the Crusaders, Gatta spoke from behind Luzzu like a shadow. He gave off the impression that he was only a kid running around with the big leagues, but when it came down to an actual battlefield, he was able to hold his own even more so than many of the older candidates. His biggest cheerleader and greatest friend was Luzzu, and he was also a little close to Chappu back when he was a Crusader as well. Lulu had always been indebted to the two of them as they tried to care for her as well.

Auron sighed, about to say something related to their cause when Rikku's family also made their entrance known. Her father, Cid walked in with something slung over his arm like a great weight on his shoulder while his son flittered about behind him. He was mumbling something in Al Bhed before spotting his sister and hurriedly chatting with her in their language. Yuna looked between them, a few words sticking out that she knew and her eyebrow raised while watching the two of them interact.

"Well, well. Don't we have ourselves a lil party?" Cid dropped the mechanical object onto the floor with a hearty thump and clank to which both his children flinched. Auron merely shook his head, suddenly too old to deal with all of this that was happening. What happened to the days when Spira was peaceful and the vampires decided to stay in the underground? He wouldn't have minded if it continued until he died so the rest of the generations could deal with this problem.

"Hello again, Cid. We're glad to have your assistance in our endeavor." Lulu was the one to welcome him as everyone else was between horror, annoyance, or splendid amazement at whatever it was the man dropped. It was clearly heavy and full of something that was more than likely illegal. It was a lucky thing that the Crusaders before them were more friends that would help their cause than were caring about their regulations. "There's going to be a huge blowout soon between humans and vampires. I know Rikku has told you most of the problem, but we're going to need your expertise on…weaponry if it gets to a disastrous point."

The man grinned as he clapped his hands in delight. "You've asked for help from the right family. We're always glad to help, especially if it means that we get to make somethin' huge an' pretty an' can make a damn good show of it." He chuckled for a brief moment, clearly ecstatic and drawing plans in his mind. "Good ol' machina will help us right. Now, let's discuss plans an' the men and women who we're goin' up against. I reckon all you youngin's don't know that somethin' like this has happened a long time ago neither. It's the real reason we humans have attempted to make peace with vamps, but we've settled for merely acknowledging each other's existence."

Eyes went wide, looks were cast, and soon enough everyone began to talk at once. The only ones who had not spoken were Paine, Baralai, Lulu, and Auron. They each knew the history of Spira between humans and vampires—records that were sealed underneath the government housed in Bevelle and Zanarkand. Texts and spherical recordings of things that were meant to never see the light of day so that the people could live in harmony and feel safe evermore. There were so many secrets to Spira, and it began with an age-old tale.

"Are you saying that Nooj wants to relive that old battle? How would he even get artifacts and evidence about the old war?" Paine's voice cut through the chaos, and everyone stopped what they were doing. Cid looked over at her, interested in what she had to say—a vampire fighting for the side of the humans. It was like back then all over again.

"Let me explain kiddo. Your friend, this Nooj fella…tell me does he have a high seat on this council?" She nodded. "Great. He's got all the knowledge of the reason why humans and vampires no longer live together. We had an agreement once upon a time. It ended the second that humans got jealous and greedy as we're prone to do. Something changed—the balance changed between us. Humanity fell downward and so did the vampires. We started to hate each other until it became a battle. The thing is, humans gave vampires another chance after we'd done gone off and cheated." Everyone looked around concerned, whispering the word "cheated" with confusion.

Cid sighed, scratching at his head before wondering how to explain it all. They didn't have time to go over the specifics. "Yeah, we cheated. Some human had gone to screw up vampires and I can't recall how they did it, but they did. Alls I know is…it's been a long time since this whole thing happened." He looked over at Auron for a quick moment. "You've got documents…you've got a way to get to certain kinds of documents. We're gonna need to break in or have someone do it for us. We're gonna need a lotta info if we're gonna be fightin' some vamps."

Auron's gaze flickered over to the two Crusaders standing in the doorway. Immediately the duo saluted, completely ready for the task before them. If they could convince their commanding officers to go through with this and get them into Bevelle long enough to raid some offices and find what they needed…then Spira would be saved, or at least they were willing to bet on it. However…Luzzu and Gatta looked at both Paine and Baralai. They were not about to go and trust a vampire. They weren't exactly prejudice, but after picking up the speed from Wakka they were still just a little unsure of being helped by them.

"Don't worry; I don't drink from a human unless there's a perfectly good reason for it. If I want to claim them, then I drink from them and you don't have to worry about our needs to help any of you. We aren't going to betray unless we've been betrayed." Baralai nodded after Paine's words; Auron wrote down a letter to which they were to hand to their commanding officers. Hopefully, an even bigger plan would come to fruition.

"So, we've got to start and we've got to start big don't we?" Rikku asked, a slight whine to her voice as Gippal clamped a hand onto her shoulder.

"We've all got to do our part; we might as well start right now. While those two are raiding the underground offices of the government, we Al Bheds will get to making things. Isn't that how it's supposed to work? What about the rest of you? Sitting here and twiddling your thumbs isn't going to help."

Yuna sighed before speaking up. "We've still got a newspaper to run. We've got regular jobs to do. This war is only beginning but the Crimson Vampire Squad hasn't sent out any exclamation. We're only preparing for the worst, but for now maybe we should put in some snippets and find what we can about vampires as well. Undercover or find out the truth about the past…but from the general populace." If she were to interview a handful of people who may remember the past, she could help along with the documents.

Lulu and Auron agreed with her, nodding at her statement while taking their positions in their offices. Baralai and Paine decided that they would try and make contact with other vampires if they could, but it was probably going to be for naught. They looked over at the window, realizing that dawn would approach very soon and set to going to sleep deep down within the bowels of the building. Tidus would be watching over their sleep along with Wakka, filling in as guards for the vampires and for the others within the building unless something happened.

They all had a feeling that something would happen very soon.


End file.
